Plot bunnies of Fate or what happens when Zelretch is in Trolling mode
by StormOfDiamonds
Summary: Off you go you pesky plot bunnies! If you want me to make some plot bunnies full stories, write me and I will if I will be able to. M to be safe. Cover image not mine.
1. Jerk with a Heart of Gold, Chapter 1

I need to get a couple of ideas out of my head. Love loads of Fate characters so expect loads of unusual ones around. Those like Saber, Archer, Shiro and Gilgamesh **are** cool, but if one reads about them all the time... it just becomes too boring. There are others that also more than deserve to be mentioned. Most crossovers will be with HP, some might be tripple. Loads of ideas start in HP verse, perhads it seems like a good starting point for my brain... dunno.

Expect true magics a lot too. Mainly the 3rd.

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

* * *

 **Jerk with a Heart of Gold, chapter 1**

Nefertiti tossed the books onto her bed. She had enough. This was just enough.

She tried to study for her NEWTs quietly, but something just had to happen. And she felt like crying. She just sat in the school library with her backpack next to her when her stupid little brother had to come around... in the end, not only all of her learning materials were destroyed, but she had to pay for all the damages that he caused. Yes, he caused. Being the dumb Boy-Who-Lived gave him a perfect immunity, and she was just a perfect scape goat. Like now like always.

Not caring about the raging windstorm behind the window, she opened it wide and let the cod wind hit her face. The damn Yule ball will be in about two weeks... she honestly couldn't care less about it. Not like there was anyone to go there with.

...

Like she cares. They don't like her, so she won't like them either. But perhaps... Nefertiti grabbed a single book, strange one that she found a while ago. From someone that called himself Grandpa Zel. Dunno who that was but the book was **really** interesting. And no, she would never show it to anyone.

 _Any unknown magic is considered dark_ _until_ _proved otherwise... blah, blah, blah_. Honestly, that law only exists to keep others in check, not to distinguish between what is right and what is wrong.

The pieces of magic described here... do look great. She had been looking over it, and her eyes stopped on a single ritual. A ritual that could potentially summon a spirit of old, and if used without a catalyst, it would summon someone that is the most compatible with the summoner. And there must be someone that would be compatible with her, right?

She closed the book and made a decision. She would perform the thing, and she would succeed no matter what. She hated being alone, maybe she would find company in some spirit.

For some reason, the ghosts of Hogwards always avoided her. She never knew why.

* * *

In an old forgotten shack on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Nafertiti sometimes did some research. The place wasn't really big, but it had it served it's purpose, and some wand waving made the place quite nice looking, not to mention safe from uninvited visitors.

She had been drawing the circle for a long time, using a mixture of things. Blood and ash of some burned herbs mixed with the wood of local trees. The thing was so complex, it was beyond belief. A several layered circle with a six pointed star in it, runes which she had never seen before reading that particular book and not only the rune professor recognized... very, very complex. But she was still up to it. She hasn't got anything to loose.

Not anymore. Lately she had been told that she can't claim Lordship to Potters, even though she is several years older than the arrogant brat that she shares her blood with. She has got barely any money left, and to top it off, she constantly has to pay for things that he destroys. Hero? If that is a hero, than she never wishes to become one. **Ever!**

But that wasn't even the worst. As she is her mothers child, she has got very good looks. She doesn't even have to do anything to keep her doll like skin or lustrous hair... and that is very, very bad. Many males think that it's their privilege to force themselves on her. Nobody succeeded, but she was starting to hear **rumors** that someone is going to force her into marriage.

No, just no. Nobody will touch her body, even if she would have to burn herself alive. She never experienced pleasant human contact, at least not since her mum and dad died. And she was still in crib when that happened.

Nefertiti stood above the prepared thing and looked around. All of her research was pushed to sides with a couple of shields around, good. The circle took a nice chunk of space, and now shone with this vivid red color. She hasn't even started chanting yet. She spared one more look into the book, put her hands before her and started to chant:

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let black be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Repeat five times but when each is filled, destroy it.**

 **Set.**

 **Let it be declared now;  
My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.  
If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall be all the good in the world of the living;  
I shall defeat all evil in the world of the living.**

 **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!**

The energies in the room swirled around madly, the circle shone as she chanted, a couple of bolts jumped around but the protection stopped them from doing any real damage. The last bolt pulled itself into a ball and then disappeared with a quiet 'pop'. Nefertiti was blinded for a couple of seconds, a mild pain on her back made her twitch but instead of checking what caused it, she looked before her, hoping to spot something standing there.

It was empty. She would have sworn if she were a different person.

Seeing that nobody is around and ignoring her sadness due to the fail, she took down the restricting robe and looked in mirror... and she flinched. Her back and spotted an impossible to miss, crimson red tattoo with six seraphic wings and a blade in middle. It almost looked as if the blade there grew those wings. She touched it but flinched. Whatever the ritual just did, it made her back ache, a **lot**.

She put the fabric back on and left for the castle. She hoped that it wont become inflamed or something. Last thing she wanted would be having that nurse poking her nose into her things, and telling Dumbledore. She knew too well that that woman worked for the man only.

* * *

It was the day of the Yule ball and Nefertiti holed herself inside her room. Her back **hurt**. If fact, it hurt so much that she thought that she was going to die any second. The mark there burned and scorched, what was even worse, all of her nerves, plus some she did not know about hurt as well. And it all spreaded from the six winged mark.

When she managed to focus enough on her hand, she saw a number zig-zagging light gold lines that grew in number. With each new one, the pain got worse.

All of sudden, there was this loud noise and Nefertiti found herself being pulled somewhere. All around her was laughter and the smell of alcohol dominated in the air. When she came back to herself again, she saw a number of people there: Ronald Weasely, Corner, and a couple more Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Even some Rawenclaw... Cho Chang. Second only to Nevertiti when it came to beautiful girls of Hogwards. A very jealous Asian girl too.

Nefertiti felt herself being tossed outside, right into the snow. She managed to get up on her feet, but a hit to her stomach made her go stumble and almost fall over.

"Stay down, my bitch!"

And they all laughed. She really had no need for this. Not now. The group taunted her and pushed her around. Girls stood in back, laughing that their biggest rival in beauty is in such a state. Boys... were boys. And boys liked showing off their strength, just as well as their superiority. But what made Nefertiti's brain stop for a moment was one of the things said: "Dumbledore and mum set a contract between us... not a marriage one thankfully, just a mistress. She will be fun in bed but i wouldn't want my children with her filthy blood! The best thing about it is that she can't get out! Ha! He even got all the money away from this whore... should have been the head. Could anyone imagine her being the head of Potter? Harold deserves that spot much more!"

And he burst into laughter.

Nefertiti felt her eyes become wet, but she still got up onto her feet. The pain was nearly unbearable now. She was almost sure that he back was bleeding. Heck, because of all the pain, she could barely feel the cold!

"Well, technically, she can get out... if she marries, but can you imagine someone wanting her as a **wife?** Not even those talking monkeys would want he..."

The last couple of letter were lost in a roar. But not just roar, but a **roar**. The surroundings shook with the power of it, even some snow fell from the trees.

" _What a disgusting sight..._ "

The world around Nefertiti shook once again, as a bright beam of golden energy smashed right next to her. Ronald Weasely did not even have the time to scream before his death. The attack, wherever it came from was strong. Even Nefertiti who felt like she was on fire already, felt the heat, the sheer power of it made her finally fall to ground.

" **Begone mortals.** " The voice was so dispassionate, Nefertiti did not have the time to look for the source as something ran around her. She only saw a flash of bright yellow and white before more screams filled the area. Unfortunately, she did not have the means to run or to even look around. She just collapsed into the white cold snow.

The yells stopped, but the pain was still present. Someone grabbed her hand and then her head, turning it around. Just above her was someone, she saw those gold eyes... he said something but the meaning escaped her.

* * *

The man standing above the young woman did not seem bothered even slightest by him torched and bloody surroundings. Without a doubt, his doing after all. The beasts bowed to him shortly before just vanishing like fog. As if they never existed. His eyes were frowning as he looked over her, but other than that nothing. No remorse.

He picked her up and, as if he owned the place, just marched through the front door. Nobody stopped him, instead people who have gathered in the meanwhile, jumped away.

" **Show me the closest bed.** " That was not a question. The seventh year flinched under the gold eyes but did not dare to disobey.

Several minutes later, he placed her down and shut the door behind him. He leaned above the barely conscious girl, before flipping her on her belly. The mark on her back was all he needed to see and he put himself to work. He had to be fast if he wanted some answers from her.

* * *

The first thing that Nefertiti registered when she woke up was yelling.

"You killed my son!"

"Is this place some market, where you can scream your problems at anyone passing, woman?"

"My son is dead!"

"And you have several more, **so quieten!** "

Nefertiti recognized that voice. Mrs Weasely, the woman hated her with passion, she newer knew why. She never hesitated to insult or taunt her when she could. The harpy became silent, just as the owner of that voice ordered. It was hard not to become silent. A short snort could be heard. The things came back to life again when more people began their shouting. And then there was the roar again. People yelled and Nefertiti opened her eyes.

She was alone in her... not her but this room. Where ever it was. This did not look like any of the dorms.

People outside wanted to arrest someone, but the attempts failed. Mrs Weasely yelled again about her son's death. Ron Weasely died?

Yes.. yes he did.

The door opened to reveal a tanned person with piercing gold eyes. And the man who did that just entered the room. His attire couldn't have been more out of place. The only thing that hid the tactful of gold on him was the white thin cloth, with even some more gold on it. When it moved, she could see bare chest, on his feet were these strange baggy black pants and sandals.

"How long do you plan to stare at me like that?"

Nefertiti flinched and looked into his face. It was very handsome, but the expression was cold, much like the snow outside. Chocolate colored hair fell into his eyes.

Over all, he looked as if he came straight from Egypt.

"Tche, why have you summoned me into this cold and filthy place filled with brutes woman?"

Summoned?

Oh... oh. Realization hit her like a truck. That is her spirit. Oh snap.

"Have you lost your tongue? My patience is running very short with you! You should be honored to have been carried here by me, yet you remain silent! I calmed your circuits and drained all of the mana that burned your nerves inside your flesh, that is more than i have done for most, so speak!"

This is just bad. She did not expect to summon someone like **this.** She did not use any catalyst... how can **this** person be **compatible** with her?

This is just too much. Enough.

"When i performed the ritual, i purposely did not use a catalyst, in hopes to summon a companion. I am deeply sorry if i insulted you, but i wasn't expecting someone like you."

The man snorted, looked her up and down, then his eyes stopped on her face. And he frowned. "You have a sharp tongue. Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?"

"A pharaoh, but also a dead man."

Even the muffled voices from outside seemed to become silent at that bold declaration. To her surprise, he started to chuckle, then that chuckle turned into laugh. A loud one. "There aren't many that dared to say such a thing to **my** face. You amuse me, as a Pharaoh, i shall forgive you for your insolence."

* * *

Without even properly introducing himself, he grabbed her, put her over his shoulder and just decided to **leave** the castle.

Not that Nefertiti had any future left there. Thank to both Dumbledore and the spirit which she summoned. Just great. Her life is falling apart even more than she could have ever known. And how had they left? With a golden flying boat of course! One of those one would expect in Egypt, not here. The wizards tried to chase them, but then **he** roasted anyone that as much as tried to get close.

Did she mention that those beasts of his could fly too?

And all that he said was: "How rude."

Most people would say that it was more than rude. Nefertiti just sat behind him as the boat sailed through the air. "Where are you taking me?"

"Certainly, a better place than that castle."

"I do not have a place to stay now, and i doubt that you have one."

"Your tongue is like a sword, watch how you swing it."

The pharaoh finally turned around. It was night already, yet there was plenty of light coming directly from the vessel. It shone almost pleasantly with light, not a blinding one. The spirit looked her up and down once again. "What a troublesome master i have been summoned by. I the King of Kings."

King of Kings? Wait... isn't that?

"Call me Ozymandias woman, i reject to call someone like you my master."

Jerk.

"You are Ramesses."

"Your brain isn't as dead as i thought it would be, good."

Definetely a jerk.

"Would you not introduce yourself? Or do I perhaps have to drop you before you will be willing to share?"

... She just wants to punch him now.

She rose up to her feet. She did not look nearly as impressive in what she wore. It was pretty horrible in fact. But her face spoke of defiance and her green eyes bore right into the gold ones. Before she thought that she has got nothing to loose, but perhaps now was that situation already. She has got no home, no fiends, no family... not even a penny to find herself a place to sleep over **or** her wand.

All that she has got was this spirit that was seemingly bent on insulting her with every sentence. And she had enough. She did not look away, when he kept glaring back. Instead, she put some of the hair that ended up in her face away before speaking herself. It may be one of the last things she will ever say, so she will at least make it count.

"My name is Nefertiti."

She thought she saw his eyes widen but that was the last thing she remembered. She could have imagined it.

* * *

Nefertiti quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She was... alive? Alive and covered by what looked to be the man's white cape thing. She frowned when she saw it. It was a surprisingly... nice gesture.

"You are awake."

Her head snapped towards the source of voice. Ramesses continued to stare out. He did not say anything else that evening, and Nefertiti wasn't very inclined to start a conversation. Her surroundings looked like that of some abandoned building. Nefertiti looked at the bare chest and shoulders of the spirit. She was inclined to give him the cloth back. After all, **he did save her.** But in the end, she just turned around and slept.

* * *

Since the rude start, they were traveling all over the place. They left England behind, and went south to warmer countries. Ramesses barely looked at her. She did not mind, she was used to dealing with stuff on her own by now.


	2. Stuck, Chapter 1

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

 **Stuck, chapter 1**

The small girls eyes opened and she glanced around. This was certainly not the place she expected to wake up in. The place was dark, damp and cold, the only source of light was the small lamp right above her. When she went to sleep, she was on the streets, true... but it was a warm summer night, the place was warm, dry due to the lack of rain and her spot under bridge was quite alright.

But hey, she got a new cover. She couldn't complain about that.

And it looked nothing like the old rags she used to cover herself with. It looked outright gorgeous. Pitch black with a golden trim and some gold ornamental pattern sewn into it. Best thing of all, it was warm. Looking at it the second time, she found out that it wasn't a cover, rather a cloak that was a bit too big for her at the moment.

Next to her, she found a note.

 _Dear girl._

 _I found you quite an interesting fella, so I have decided to give you a little adventure. Right now, you are in a quite a funny place, though I advise you to keep our head down._ **Truth** _might not like you. A tiny bit._

 _I would advice you to look into the book i provided you with. You don't know who might come and help you~_

 _If you wanna leave this beautiful world, I have a simple task for you~ Become a Magician! I would advise you to go for the Third one. Fun that one is. Though the Second is fun as well. You still have most affinity with the Third one. Up to you!_

 _Once you_ _fulfill_ _the task, i will come a pick you up. Promise~_

 _Grandpa Zel._

 _PS: Choose a name sweetheart. Being called just a Girl is booooring._

Some maniac dropped her here. Yay. She picked the book to her side and started reading.

Severant Summoning? What?

* * *

The city that she was in looked quite neat. Though there were lots of military looking people in blue. This one black haired guy and a creepy giant blond tried to capture her. She bit the black haired called Mustang while the blond was distracted (thx to her) and ran away. She so needs to perform this summoning.

Over the past week, she managed to snatch some food, that made her a tad bit infamous.

The two took it as an insult and were after her. Great. Well, mostly the black haired one.

It wasn't that hard to find stuff for the Summoning Circle. Drawing it was an another matter. Too damn complicated! She only hoped that she won't be disturbed. With a few jewels that had a strange feel to them, she stood in middle and began to chant.

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let gold be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Repeat five times but when each is filled, destroy it.**

 **Let it be declared now:**

 **My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall be all the good in the world of the living;  
I shall defeat all evil in the world of the living.**

 **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the balance!**

POOOOF! The girl was sent flying by the power released.

When she managed to focus her eyes again, she saw a person leaning above her. Luckily, not the two dobes that would like to toss her into orphanage. (She had been in those, not fun). He looked odd. First, long green hair, face perfect like that of a clay doll, even the color fit, the face was of a female but it was really had to tell if he (or she) was one due to the plain clothes that hid all curves. The silver eyes that however looked down onto her smiled. She liked him (or her).

"Ah! You look so cute!" The green haired spirit picked her up and held her to his chest like some teddy bear. She did not mind the gesture.

But when she saw the surroundings, she knew that it would be trouble if found. What were those red cracks around?

* * *

When she tried to get to the summoning spot the next day, she couldn't. The place was swarming with blue uniforms, all going around the 'strange circle'. It seems that her summoning was felt across the city. Wow.

Her new friend introduced himself as Enkidu.

This Grandpa Zel send her an another letter that congratulated her and some books. Enkidu shape-shifted into a large strange dog that followed her around.

About two weeks later, she was cornered by the black haired man.

"Alright girly, game over. Now let's find you some nicer place."

"No, orphanages are bad."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because people in them are bad, that is why!"

"Them i will find you a nice one, promise."

She stuck her tongue at him. He sighed. "I am Roy, what is your name?"

"Don't have one, still need to name myself."

"Alright then... how about Camie?"

"Camie? Strange name."

"You don't like it?"

"I am strange, so it fits me. Right Enkidu?"

"Woof!"

"Camie, where did you find that dog?" He looked warily into his eyes.

"Why would you care? Enkidu is my friend!" Her only friend. "You could say that i send a message who would be my friend and he came."

Enkidu looked at her and rose one of his eyebrows, as much as he was able in his form. Then he looked back at Roy.

"No need to be afraid, I will not harm her."

Roy's eyes widened when he saw the 'dog' speak and he quickly reached into his pocket. But by then, Enkidu was back in his human like form, with the newly named Camie in hand, he jumped high in the air. Before Roy could get a better glimpse of that form, he changed again, this time into a giant bird. Enkidu and Camie left the city that day.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and those slowly into years. Camie studied the books, tried again and again only to fail. These True Magics were **hard** to learn. She tried the first one, fail, second one seemed a tad bit easier, she felt something but even after two years, she still failed. Third one seemed the easiest, she got something... but who knows what the something was. She still considers it as a fail. When i came for forth, she did not even know where to start. Just as with the fifth.

So, she will settled with the third like the letter said to. Maybe a tiny bit from the second one. If she learns the second one... she would be able to leave on her own. Not that she really cared that much about leaving yet. She still did not know who or what this Truth was but better to be safe.

* * *

Hell. That was the only way that this place could be described. People screamed, the smell of blood and burning flesh was in the air. Roy Mustang was almost shaking as he stared into the eyes of a small child with a gun, gun that was pointed right at him. He did not want to kill the child. The eyes of a certain girl he one met and failed to protect mixed with the boy's.

Who knew who was more scared, the officer or the boy?

Then a split second decided, but it was no neither of the two that did so. Roy only saw a flash of green, one that a person would expect on a very healthy looking tree, something rare around here. Roy was sent flying, it almost felt as if he were hit by a truck. It was no wonder that he lost the ability to comprehend the world around him for a few seconds. But when he came back to senses, he saw **it.**

The green haired thing that took the little girl he named Camie. "You f*king homunculus..."

"Watch your tongue young man."

It was then that he mentioned that the small child was in it's hands. Weeping. This time Roy got a better look onto the thing: Long green hair, reaching ankles, plain clothes and bare feet. It was hard to guess what gender the thing was given, right now it was turned away which made him unable to see the things face. Not even by the voice he could guess the gender. It was so damn neutral.

"This child saw enough today." The thing stopped stroking the boy's head and the child seemed to fall asleep.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Asks the man who was about to kill him."

"At least show me your damn face!"

And it did. If the situation was a bit different, he would blush madly.

"There is something wandering the streets, something not human. It's like a rabid animal, true nature hidden under human skin."

"Why are you telling me this homunculus?"

"You seem to think of me as a homunculs... if it suits you. Camie is fond of you even if she won't admit it out loud, thought that i might warn you."

"She is still alive?!"

"My duty is to see to her well being, nobody, be it a human, demon or a god simply walks away if they dare to harm her. Right now I am hunting the creature. Good bye Roy Mustang."

And it turned around and was just gone. That is how fast it moved.

Roy finally got onto his feet and started moving. The conversation was so confusing. Why would a homunculus guard a child? Now that he thought about it again, he would have killed the kid if it hadn't interfered.

* * *

About half and hour later, a loud crash, louder than the others that could be heard across Ishval. When the men in blue arrived, they were treated to a rather terrifying sight. In a large crater were two figures. One dressed like the rest of the Amestrians, the other one was Enkidu. Right now the former was being held high in the air while giving the other a glare of pure hatred.

"What the fuck are you?!"

Enkidu brought the man closer and began to whisper into his year while he kept swearing. A moment later he stopped moving and just stared. "I am Enkidu, some might refer to me as the Chain of Heaven or the Beast of wilds." He finally answered out loud. "Now be gone."

The man was tossed in the air, then Enkidu delivered a strong kick into his abdomen. There was no way that and ordinary person would be able to survive that as the building hit with the man collapsed.

"Next time I shall not let you walk away alive." Enkidu just turned around, shape-shifted into a bird and flew away, dodging anything sent his way almost with ease.

* * *

Camie welcomed Enkidu with a large hug. The spirit smiled and placed her in his shoulders.

"How is your hand, Camie?"

"It's fine, doesn't hurt anymore. The guy won't bother us again?"

"Nope, I made sure that he won't."

"But you kept him alive, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I heave heard that people in east have some good foods, would you like to go there?"

"Yes please! Let's go!"

And the duo set out again. It will be many years later that they would stop.

* * *

 **Does anyone else think that Enkidu would make the best teddy bear to hug? Love the guy, and I don't even know why (if you think about it, he can turn into a teddy bear... i wanna summon him in real life). And with little imagination, he looks like Envy's lost good lost twin. I am not an expert when it comes to FMA, so i hope that i have't made some big mistake. Even if this thing is not really meant to be good, just to put plot bunnies on paper.**

 **Anyway, I am trying to empty my head so i can go back to writing Carnival Expedition. I wanted to have Karna in this as well but then i decided that no. It would be too OP and Karna is** **ridiculously** **hard to write. That is if i want to get his character right.**

 **Qestion:** **Why is there only one Fate/FMA crossover?**

 **Ah well.**

Btw, there is one review that I need to answer to: I once again repeat. These are plot bunnies. They are not meant to be good, just a collection of ideas that are born in my head and i either don't have time to write a full story or there is an another problem. If readers will like it enough, I might sit down and try making it into a full story.

Thank you for understanding.

Ok, now i updated this for the third time. How come those grammar mistakes are back when I clearly corrected them about 2 min ago?


	3. Saber of White, Prologue

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or Fairy Tail verse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

Prologue

The woman figure nearly dropped her weapon. That did not happen but the exhaustion still forced her to knees.

She won.

She was not as interested in the prize, she fought only because of that urge to fight, she fought for the sake of fighting and she would have done so even if the prize was a big hoax. In this case, it wasn't.

The golden cup materialized before her, the woman rose her head and glanced at the reason that caused all this fighting. Corpses piling up on top of each other, blood coloring the streets and the hopeless weak humans running around like ants, while trying to hold onto whatever calm they previously felt. Few policemen had already left the area, unable to bare the look, the rest surrounded the tall building that she was in, wanting to apprehend her, jail her so that she would never seen the light of a day again, unaware of what she really was.

Is she feeling sorry for all the people that died?

No. A battle machine cannot feel sorry even for the people that died by it's own hand.

The urge to kill and destroy was stronger than anything else.

But what fools they were. She is going to disappear soon, before they will even be able to get to her. That is the fate of an exhausted Severant whose master died just minutes ago.

But... she doesn't have to be the case.

The inhuman red and white eyes continued staring at the Grail. Even if she did not care about the prize, an item that was said to be able to grant any wish or a dream, she herself never had any real wish, but she was curious about something. What would he life be like without that compulsion that drove her entire life?

"Holy Grail, If you can hear my words, than listen to my demand." Her words were soft, still that of a King, not a dying person, they slid from her tongue with so much ease. "I want to experience a life, not that had leaves person an empty husk, driven by blood and murder, but one where I would learn and experience friendship, so as what others describe as love. "

Perhaps she would have formed the sentences differently, but her time was running out, her body was vanishing and her thoughts were no longer clear.

After all, that sort of wish could be fulfilled in many, many ways.

And not all of the stories that would be created would have a happy ending.

The warrior woman disappeared from the world as the men with guns started climbing the stairs. The only thing that would welcome in the room was more blood and several corpses.

* * *

Numerous realms away, the land was on fire, people screamed and died. Among those who were not moving anymore was a small baby, suffocated by all the smoke. But then the small fists moved and the infant started breathing. Soon after, It's cry was added to all the rest and did not stop even after everything else died down.

Soon enough, it will be found and it's future would be discussed.

The odd nature will not go unnoticed. Neither the strange, three-colored sword attached to her very soul.

Be the little girls fate be good or bad, only future will tell. Though one thing was sure. Her new father will love and protect her for as long as he will be able to.

* * *

 **OK. I am seriously considering making this one into a full story. For a while, I wanted to make a story set in Fairy Tail verse, yesterday I had nothing to do, was all bored and my mind somehow ended up going over the idea. So I said why not and started thinking about some OC. Then I came to design... then I saw a certain saber severant and my mind exploded.**

 **If you still don't know who that Saber Severant is, It's Attila of the Hun, or Altera as she prefers to be called. Also known as the King of Combat.  
**

 **Now I can't get the idea out of my head.**

 **I forgot to say, that anyone can use these plot bunnies to write a story. Just tell me so i can find your story and read it.**


	4. How to escape from school

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

 **How to escape from school**.

The first time that Rose met Zelretch... she send him to hell. Not literally but she rejected to go with him to that Clock Tower and study this Third Magic thing. Hogwards did not seem that bad. Sure, it was not perfect but it was much better than anything she experienced before. Living with the Dursleys was not fun. She was in her first year back then.

The second time he appeared out of nowhere, she rejected again. This was her third year, she wanted to know about this stuff with Sirius Black. Plus she made a new friend in Luna. The next year, she regretted that decision and wished that he would come and take her away. And she begged through her entire fifth year that he would come.

The harassing that came from every side was unbearable. And the only one that helped her was Luna. Screw Hermione, Rose found out that she was being payed by Dumbledore whom she also once considered her ally. Ron was even worse, kept saying lewd thing about her, apparently he was trying to flirt. Rose nearly castrated him during the last Christmas.

Then the attack on Ministry happened, Ron and Hermione just had her pull her along with them. She did not want to go, something told her that it was a very bad idea.

Rose would understand Herione's choice, women alone had a hard time in this society. A Muggleborn woman... they should just leave as soon as possible. But should Hermione have been a real friend, she would have told her and together they would try to figure out what the old man was plotitng. But no. She stayed silent. Pretending to be her friend while trying to keep her from properly studying, talking with whom she wanted and even trying to change what she liked.

Worst of all, Rose couldn't do anything about her.

If she would, who knows what would Dumbledore do.

After all, he had no qualms sending her parents to their death. Yes, she knew, he screwed with their minds to make them do bad decision towards the end of the last war. And that resulted in their deaths and Rose was left as an orphan, one that was abused her entire life. Once the fifth year was over, Rose was forced to spend the last month of the holiday at the Weaselys, in the constant presence of Ronald.

Mrs Weasely kept going on and on about what beautiful pair they make, even after she told her numerous times that they are not dating. The woman just laughed. It was infuriating.

When Zelretch appeared for the third time, Rose nearly hugged him. Ok. She did. So what? Today she found a not so modest dress among her stuff. From Mrs Weasely. Apparently, to match Ron's tastes.

The old man grinned and gave her a book. "Wait, you are not taking me away?"

"Oh, I will. I just want you and your friend Luna to do something. You are taking her as well, right?"

Rose was so happy that she just ran out of the room and began searching for Luna. Her father died 'accidentally' two years ago. She doesn't have anyone anymore.

"Ready for some night action, my girl?"

Yes, she ignored Ronald, just as well as she ignored the disgusted looks send her way. He wasn't exactly silent. Soon, this place will be nothing more but a memory to her. When Hermione gave her a message that Dumbledore summoned her, she ignored it as well.

"Not going, tell him that. I am going to change schools. Tell the old goat to stuff his Greater Good where the light doesn't shine. And you go to hell."

Hermione just stood there.

* * *

"So... if we summon these Heroic Spirits, he will take us away? Oh! I wanna go first! I wanna go first!"

"Ok Luna... just be careful. I'll help you with the circle."

"And I will help you with yours~"

And they put themselves to work. They were in the damp Chamber of Secrets. It was ridiculously smelly due to all the rotting meat of the ancient basilisk... but the smell kept others away. Who would expect the duo to be meeting there?

Rose and Luna had all of their stuff packed, there wasn't much anyway. Dumbledore and his pawns must have been searching for them already. As Rose was packing earlier, Ronald tried to slip her something. She had a bad feeling about it and she quickly got lost.

Around noon, the circle was ready to be used, Luna happily strode towards it and began to chant. It was an odd chant, but it had to have some meaning. Perhaps one day the two, soon a not-Hogwards students, will be able to understand it. Soon it came to the oath part, everything lit up and poof! The magic in the air calmed down and in the circle stood... a figure.

"Well, that is a pretty girl..."

Pink hair, black bows in it, light red white and a gold armor on a black cloth and stockings. Also that very, very pretty face. Rose's words were ignored, Luna and the unnamed heroine just stared at each other intently.

"Hey! Would you like to have some fun on the nearest table?"

Utter silence. Rose just stared at the girl.

Luna _smiled_ and _nodded_. Then she turned towards the still silent Rose. "Would you excuse us for a minute?" And they just walked away. Rose still stared at the summoning circle.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Ah~ Love is such an amazing thing."

Rose's face turned very red at the implication. Luna had a look at her and smiled.

"I...I did not know that... you are into girls..."

"Girls? No~ Astolfo is a boy~"

"What!"

"Yup! I am a boy!" The servant, now identified as Astolfo jumped from behind Luna, but then threw her... erm, his hands around Luna and began cuddling with her.

"..." Rose gave them a blank stare. She hoped that her servant... will be a bit on the normal side. "Should I be unnerved by the fact that you are are already dating?"

"Nope!"

"Nope!"

"Fine. I'll just go over there and summon my servant."

Grumbling about the ridiculousness of the situation, Rosa stood before the circle and repeated the chant.

Instead of a quiet summoning like Luna, something had to go wrong. Yay. The very foundations of Hogwards shook as the chant finished, Rosa could see her bones of her arm due to all the light for a split second before it blinded her.

She certainly wasn't expecting to wake up in arms of a very strane and a dangerous looking person.

Rose needed only one glance into those inhuman sky blue eyes and she wanted to hide in the deepest hole around. "Are you alright master?"

"I... I think I am."

The man let her stand up, he was almost gentle. "Karna."

"Oh... eh... hello Karna." Was that cape on fire? "I am Rose."

"A thorny but a beautiful flower, I can see how would such a name fit you. Your thorns are still blunt however."

"Thank you?" What the heck?

* * *

Rose screamed when Karna picked her up, when Luna was picked up by Astolfo, she did as well but she seemed to enjoy it.

The next note from Zelretch appeared before them just moments ago, that is why the girls took their backpacks and were ready to go. The instructions were simple. Get out, run into the forbidden forest and wait next to a tall tree.

Rose held onto her dear life when Karna climbed the pipe back to school. "You seem pale, are you feeling fine master?"

"Are you always this fast?"

"Fast? No. Normaly I am faster." Karna said with a blank expression and looked into the pipe Rose still attached to his back, unable to move a single inch. Astolfo flew out of there very soon. "Your friend seems to be enjoying herself, why can't you master?"

Because you are freaking me out?

"There is no need to be afraid of me, I am nothing more but your lowly servant."

"You don't have to look so proud when you said that..."

"I am merely stating the truth. Do you wish me to fight the people coming towards us?"

Rose's head snapped towards the corridor and then promptly tried to hide in that fiery cloak of the spirit. What was she thinking when she said that to Hermione? She can't face all of those people!

"Oh! So you are the mean people of this place!" Astolfo said with a cheer. "Maaaan! You don't look that tough, bet I can take all of you on!"

"No, Astolfo... white it would be fun to watch them suffer, let's leave. Oh i bet that Zelretch has..."

"I must ask you to come with me my girl." Dumbledore smiled from behind his glasses, but the teachers behind him rose their wands, a single spell flew towards Karna and splashed against him... he completely ignored it. Karna looked at Rose, then back at Dumbledore.

"I do not like you."

He turned around and jumped through one of the windows. Astolfo and Luna followed. A large bird... no a Hippogriff appeared under Astolfo.

Wait, Karna doesn't get an epic ride?

With a boom, they landed. But they were fine. Somehow. Rose looked towards the Forbidden forest and couldn't help to wonder.

 **Exactly** **which tall tree the man meant?**

* * *

It took them about thee hours to find the right one, but it was worth it.

Now the two girls plus the old spirits walked around the Clock Tower. "I have already got all of your money and stuff into this dimension... in case you wondered. Got some papers drawn, officially you are heads of old families that were quite isolated, but if some guy comes close and asks for a marriage, just come to me and I will see what I will be able to do~"

The old vampire sounded way too happy.

A number of people turned around to have a look at the newcomers, number of people quickly left when Zelretch came into sight and one of them even fainted.

Rose wondered... whether she made a deal with a devil. But as lons as she wouldn't have to be a brood mare with that disgusting boy touching her it should be fine.

From time to time, Zelretch brought them newspapers from their dimension, Dumbledore was going nuts, Zelretch wasn't helping as he dropped hints all around he world, making the old goat age even faster. Mrs Weasely and the pig she calls son acted all sad that she left and talked about the 'plans' they (Rose and Ronald) had for future.

With all the real magic that she is now learning, one day she will show the woman.

Luna and Rose and Astolfo quickly figured out the trick how to survive with the trolling vampire. Troll someone else and be damn creative to entertain him. Rose would have never thought that the combination of the Marauder blood insider her, Luna's crazy ideas and the powers of their servants would be so dangerous to sanity of others.

Should she be worried that she got used to trolling others so fast?

Probably, but she wasn't. This was the life. And she enjoyed every second.

"Rose-chaaaan!"

Ok, not every second. Rose looked up at Karna, the spirit picked her up and soon they were gone.

* * *

"Wait... you want us to join this 4th Grail War? You do realize that the entire thing is nothing more than a hoax right?"

"I helped to build the thing, so I do~"

"Reason?"

At that moment, both girls flinched and looked at their hands to find new sets of command seals.

"Is that enough?"

"Zelretch~" Rose smiled, preparing to unleash the demon inside her. The man however grinned and was gone. "Damn you and your Sorcery!"

She was pretty sure that he was laughing at her.

Still better than Hogwards.

Two days later, all four walked into Fuyuki. The war would start in two months. Time to start building a base of operations. And so two months later, after Rose celebrated her nineteenth birthday, the war began. With a boom. As this guy (he had it coming) summoned his lancer, he got killed. By non other than the Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu who received an anonymous tip a few days earlier and decided to blow up the entire place.

One master gone.

Once the enemy magus left, Karna rushed in to check if anyone survived, suprisingly he had to fight the servant that survived, he went down easily.

The next day the new servants were summoned.

"Servant Caster." That is Luna's. "Medea."

Oh, alright. The hooded woman silently looked at Luna and the other two servants, the Caster certainly wasn't expecting Luna to drag her somewhere, probably into her workshop. Rose wondered if it's a good idea to let Medea of all people into such a place but then again, Luna had a very good nose when It came to people. Later on Rose would observe how the master and servant would interact like two good sisters.

"Servant Ruler."

Something just had to go wrong...

The blond woman smiled at her pleasantly, Karna nodded. While it should be noted that Jeanne should stay away from anything that included numbers (she was _horrible_ at maths), she was a really pleasant person to be around.

Now let's see how they can survive this thing.

* * *

To the anonymous guy/girl that commented so nicely:

Next time you complain about a 'bad April's first joke', try reviewing the chapter that came out on the first of April and not the one that came out more than a month ago. One might think that you never red it in the first place.

Or that you can write without being able to read. Congratulations if that is the case by the way.

Ok, got that out of my system.

I hope that all of you enjoy the warm weather outside, I keep being chased by plot bunnies, right now there is one with a name tag 'Merlin'.

Oh boy.

Expect a plot bunny with a living Merlin from the Fate series.


	5. How to escape from school, Chapter 2

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

How to escape from school

 **Chapter 2: How to survive a war**

Rose quickly found out that supporting two servants was not fun. Especially if one of the servants was an endless pit called Karna. Rose, hidden under the slightly altered family invisibility cloak, looked down at the docks, Jeanne stood beside her just in case someone would mention her, but she was also hidden from sight. Once Karna would raise his spear, Rose would be pretty much a dead weight.

Yes, that is how much prana the guy ate. And Rose is lucky that she can move at all with such an insane drain.

Earlier, she received a message from Zelretch: "Go into the docks." And so she was there. Luna, Astolfo and Medea would observe from the safety of their house.

The area was dark, few stars shone that night, but few lamp lights brightened the area. Only the tension in the air would have suggested that a horrible war was to start today.

The tension intensified when a pair appeared in sight, slowly and calmly walking forwards. Two men, one with pure white hair and red eyes which identified her as a homunculus right away, likely a substitute and not a real master. The other one was identified as a servant right away, no mere body guard would carry himself like that. Hair like spun gold and eyes of the same shade that Rose had.

That was a large surprise since nobody that she ever knew had that shade. Apart from her mother.

As she was focusing on the woman, Karna materialized and the other servant bore his eyes into the white haired one.

Oddly enough, Karna did not say a thing. At least not right away. Rose wondered if she should praise the woman servant for having the guts to directly stare into his eyes. Rose began to like Karna. Somewhat. But the guy should really work on being nicer towards others.

"A flower of old, like a fierce beast that always holds it's head up proudly. Truly admirable. It is an honor to meet you King of Knights."

The homunculus flinched and moved back, the servant was far more composed, but she seemed to grab something invisible in her hand.

The King of Knights. Arthur Pendragon? Wait! He is a **girl,** **a she**?!

Rose shook her head. She needs to worry about other things. Like her (not his) abilities. She will clearly be a saber, while Arthur Pendragon held other weapons in his... her hand, like the spear with which killed Mordred, he is most famous for wielding Excalibur. Arthur Pendragon. Zelretch mentioned that she is rumored to be the strongest saber around.

Bugger.

But Karna wasn't exactly a slacker when It came to sheer power either.

"How is it that you have recognized me?"

Karna mouth remained closed, the magic around him swirled, making his suit go away and his armor and spear was in place.

"You shan't answer me?"

The homunculus behind Saber stepped back and looked at the lance in Karna's hand with shock. "Lancer servant?! How?"

Oh. So she is a substitute for Emiya. The man must be around, probably with a gun in hand. A very good idea to remain hidden. The man was notoriously good with guns, something which other magi did not like as they underestimated modern technology. But at least it was not as bad as with wizards who did not even know that people were on moon several decades ago.

"Be careful Saber. I will support you. But I can't do anything else."

"Leave Lancer to me. What is more worrying is that the master is nowhere to be seen."

Karna waited for Saber to charge at him. He first attack met this his spear and they began to fight. As battle progressed, sweat began to gather on Saber's face. Karna has been holding back, yes, not using his prana burst and everything. Rose knew that he would hold back for her sake, but he was holding back too much. Like he wanted to observe her.

There was no real reason to win, but Karna wouldn't loose a fight simply because of that.

The debris from below their feet flew around them, magic swirled at the heavy hits could be easily felt even on such a distance.

"Rose, up there." She snapped from her thoughts when Jeanne talked to her and looked up. On one of the large red cranes, was a figure. "I believe It is Assassin."

"So he hasn't died back then after all."

"That appears to be the case, but there are more people on the cranes. Other servants are also watching."

Rose had to reinforce her eyes to see well. There were indeed two other figures apart from Assassin. Ones with guns, Rose would bet her secret stash of sweets that it is Emiya.

Boom!

The ground exploded, servants below then jumped away from each other and Rose twitched feeling the drain. Karna used his burst, the sudden increase in temperature was hard to overlook.

"I must praise you, you are very skilled with your weapon."

"Your skill is also admirable, but it doesn't make a difference in our fight." Rose face-palmed.

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason why you are still standing is because my master would be sad if i were to kill you."

" **You...** are you purposely holding back? And what sort of plot does your master have?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

What the heck is with Karna today? Rose never had any plan that involved Saber!

Their weapons collided in combat again, the frustration was slowly leaking through Saber's mask. Then the two weapons of the servants collided with the ground, making them stare into each other's eyes.

"How is it that your master knew of my identity?"

"She did not."

Saber's eyes narrowed.

"Your eyes were passed onto her. Without a doubt, she is your child."

The silence lasted only a split second, Saber's eyes widened and Karna activated his prana burst again. The explosion shook the ground below everyone present and sent Saber flying.

What?

What did Karna just say?

"My apologies, It seems like my words made your sword unsteady."

Saber collected herself, the grip on he invisible weapon tightened.

"I advise you to find it soon. No. At this point I would have taken your head. We shall fight later."

"Do you consider me that much below you?"

"No. Your skill as truly admirable, many must have fallen before you in your life, but at this moment you are someone that is raising a weapon against me. Nothing more, nothing less. I am merely stating the truth. Or do you wish to fight me that much that you would disregard your life Saber?"

Saber rose her weapon, signaling that she indeed wanted to fight and Karna rose his.

Rose was still trying to process what Karna said, when a large lightning bolt his the ground. For now, she would have to put those thoughts had bigger things to deal with right now.

Like why was there a flying chariot going towards them.

Lightning sparked, the chariot landed, two people on top, one very, very large... "Sheathe your weapons warriors! You are in a presence of a King! I am Iskandar, The King of Conquerors! The Rider of this war!"...man that clearly had no brains what so ever.

"Wow..."

Both Jeanne and Rose said the word at once.

"What the hell are you thinking idiot!?"

Rose suffered an another brain freeze as she recognized the voice. That was Waver damn Velvet. One of the students of Clock Tower. They were... somewhat friends. Luna liked him more.

Seeing him there desperate, she did not know if she should laugh or cry at his horrible luck and stupidity. **Why on earth would he enter a** **n** **event that was known for a high death toll?** Rose doubted that he wasn't given a choice like her. Then Rider used one of his large fingers and whacked his forehead. At that moment, she made a decision. She began to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Though, she managed to suppress the laughter. For now.

"How about... yielding the grail to me and joining my army?!"

With a behavior like that, soon everyone will hear her, the King of Conquerors threw his hands up in the air and just yelled the question. "I will treat you both as my friends! And we shall share the joy of world conquest together!"

It was Karna that answered firsts. With a glare. "I do not have interest in the grail, but...my loyalty lies with my master. I must reject."

"You have interrupted our battle to propose something like this, Rider? To a knight, this is an unforgivable insult."

"I would be willing to discuss terms?"

"Shut up!" Saber snapped. "Besides, I am responsible for the well being of Britain. No matter how great king you are, I cannot lower myself to a position of a subject."

"King of Britain? OH! That is a surprise! I haven't expected the King of Knights to be a little girl!"

"Would you like to taste this little girls blade, King of Conquerors?"

Saber had the right to be insulted, but at the same time she shouldn't have jumped like that. With that look, it was expected that someone would say it sooner or later. It's a surprise that the history considers her a male. If she is wearing a **female** dress.

"Seems like the negations have failed. What a waste of time... What a waste of time..."

When Waver yelled in frustration once more time, she had enough. She just laughed out loud. Her voice resonated through the area, making others looked around for the source. "Oh this is gold! I know I should be really frustrated but I just can't anymore! Waver! At this moment you look as unlucky as I am!"

The boy froze and looked around searching for the source. Oh he remembered her voice well. Perhaps even too well. And he paled.

"T-t-tha-that is... P-P-Potter!"

"Glad that you haven't forgotten my name, judging by your reaction, you had your head whacked like that several times already! You have one handful master, King of Conquerors!"

"Indeed, sadly he is. But I can't help but to be happy with him!"

"Oh~ Well, that is great!"

"Hey!" Waver protested again. Would Emiya shoot her if she showed herself? Servant is a servant but bullet is a bullet. Would Jeanne or Karna be fast enough? The Ruler placed her hand on her shoulder, signaling that It's alright. Fine. But she is not putting her cloak down to hide her face, at least from those above ground.

The Invisible cloak stopped being invisible, allowing the silver fabric to reflect light around. "I am going down."

Karna grabbed her with ease and with her face hidden from Emiya or any other onlookers, she walked towards the spirits. Originally, she planned to pose as Ruler's master, deceiving everyone as they tried to find Karna's, but that plan went down the drain due to his earlier words. "I apologize master."

Rose glared but just sighed in the end. An apology won't fix things.

"Oh hello there! An another girl? Hahaha!"

"Thank you for your praise Rider, but I might be older than I look. Did you honestly think that you would recruit someone here? It is hard to believe that a man like you nearly conquered the known world all those ages ago. You are famous even today."

Iskandar was very pleased to hear that and laughed loudly. No, he seemed overjoyed.

From under her hood, Rose glanced towards Saber. Green eyes met green. **They really were the same**. With some hair color and a couple shampoos that would straighten it, she could act as her close double. Their facia structures weren't exactly the same but they were damn close. But as Rose was born in a different dimension all together, she doubted that she was a descendant of this Arthur Pendragon, no need to worry about her.

But a descendant of a King. Wouldn't that make her a royalty?

This is like some bad joke. For years she wished for a real family. She got Sirius but he died, right before her eyes. And this is as close as she gets to some. Saber and Petunia. The first was unlikely to survive the next couple days and the second hated her with passion. Luna was like a good sister, but Rose hoped for a blood relative.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I apologize for my severant's words. I am as confused as you are, unfortunately, my companion has got no communication skills." Yes she said that on purpose. Karna will stare a hole into her but he really shouldn't have said it in this situation. "As dear Waver blabbed my name, It is useless to hide it now. I am Rose Euphemia Potter. The only child of a less known family."

It was odd to stare into her eyes. She felt awkward, her eyes did not soften at all. Then again why should they, considering how her son turned out?

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Master. Someone is coming."

An another arrival. Great. Though she had to give it to the new one, the way he appeared in those gold sparks was eye-catching. Maybe she could replicate the effect and modify it a bit. For trolling purposes. The new servant around was covered by gold. Gold hair, gold armor, though eyes were ruby red.

Oh and she recognized the spirit right away. Zelretch once showed her pictures. If she did not have Karna by her side, she would be so screwed.

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. A servant that is said to stand above the rest, the only ones that can hope to match his power are his only friend, Enkidu... and Karna. Also an another Indian hero called Rama, but she was not sure about him. Did Zelretch know that he would make an appearance? Was that why he showed her?

Gilgamesh's eyes bore into Karna, but then he closed them and snorted. "In a single night, two insolent knaves dare to call themselves King in my presence."

Rosa wasn't there when Assassin was killed, but Luna and Astolfo were, they described a golden figure, but she would have never thought that it was him!

"Look, the small girl seems to have recognized me as the only one." Just how can anyone consider that guy nice?

"Hm.. you must be mistaken. I am Iskandar, the King of Conquerors."

"Nonsense! I am the only King in Heavens and Earth! The rest of you are nothing but a bunch of mongrels!"

"In that case, why don't you name yourself?" Iskandar asked calmly, not affected by the golden guy's attitude at all. "No true king would be ashamed of his own name!"

Gilgamesh seemed to get annoyed, as he responded, the lamplight under him cracked. Well. In case he would decide to go berserk, she has got Karna as her shield, Jeanne had to stay up, even astralized, the servants would have mentioned her should she come closer. "...discern my identity in the presence of my glory, your ignorance will result in your death."

The air moved and weapons appeared. Gate of Babylon. Karna moved and stood protectively before her. Call her crazy, but by Karna's side, she was the safest. Not even Jeanne, the Ruler of this war could match his power and the defensive power of his armor. And her Noble Phantasm was an amazingly powerful barrier. That is how awesome Karna's golden armor is. Even Gilgamesh would have to pull out his strongest weapons to as much as **scratch** him.

The magic moved yet again, not lightning, nor gold sparkles, but a black mass. An another servant arrived. Black armor, black mist covering him. Berserker. Just who would be insane enough to send an another guy into this mess?

"Master, you should have stayed behind."

"There is no safer place than by your side."

Karna seemed pleased with the response, but his weapon still readied itself. It was expected that a Berserker would not feel good, not with all that madness, but it was still some experience to see one up close like this. Though right now the mad man stared up, right at the King of Heroes.

And Gilgamesh did not like it. Needless to say, the weapon's became pointed at him. And things quickly escalated.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Rose would whistle in acknowledgment. Few people could pull out that feat. Rose's eyes weren't as good as Karna's, but she still saw what happened. The two weapons did not hit their target, the first one was grabbed quite easily, while the second one was knocked away by the first one.

Gilgamesh was enraged, he attacked again. The battle was short, but the damage was almost as great as what Karna and Saber left behind, Berserker of this war is not a pushover. Then again, most Berserkers are very dangerous, that is if Rose's research was correct.

The street lamp was cut into pieces, by Gilgamesh's own weapons. The king himself did not take it well. "How dare you. You make me stand on the same ground as you? I who belong among the Heavens?!"

If this continues, a part of the city will be destroyed. Rose did not have the time to think of Jeanne would step in, even though she is her servant, she is the one that acts as a mediator. Therefor does not step in unless the situation is dire. This situation was bad, but this part of city is mostly empty. No, she was not crazy enough to charge in, but she was crazy enough to speak out loud. Luckily, there was no need as Gilgamesh stopped.

"You dare to order a King to Withdraw? You have some nerve Tokiomi!"

Good, seems like his master used a command seal. This also confirmed his master, it was the Tohsaka head, good. Considering the nature of that man, he is likely holed somewhere, while observing things from safety.

Rose clocked her head to her side, Gilgamesh looked at Karna again, before his eyes slid down and looked at her. He snorted again.

"There is no need to be angry, King of Heroes."

"You dare to talk back to me, girl?" Rose is no longer girl... she stopped being that when she killed Quirell, she only looked young!

"What I wanted to say is that a man whom can't even understand your anger is not worth it. If anything, you must admit that he has some potential if he can stand up to someone of your caliber."

Gilgamesh rose his golden eyebrows, most of the rage gone, but he still did not look friendly the least.

"Oh? Someone seems to have truly recognized me. You seem amusing enough, I like your eyes, few had the nerve to look into my eyes. I am sure that you and your servant will be able to make this event at least interesting for me. Mongrels! See that you culled your numbers by our next meeting!"

He spared all of them one more look and left, in golden sparks again.

"Rose, your boldness is praiseworthy, your words were however unnecessary. But for you, I shall claim his head regardless."

Rose gave Karna a blank look and sighed. "Thank you I guess."

Iskandar laughed. "One stubborn as a mule and an another one showing true loyalty! This war is proving quite fun!"

* * *

Berserker trembled as he stared at the woman in blue.

It was him.

It was him.

It was **him.**

 **It was him.**

 **IT WAS HIM!**

And he roared. The one in white stayed away. The one that healed would not be a problem. The one that felt like thunder laughed with joy, ignorant of his anger. The one that felt like warm sun was dangerous but he was not after him, he couldn't erase his rage. And the one who had face covered by silver fabric was not even worth mentioning.

He grabbed a large piece of the strange iron pole. He charged forwards and attacked. The **king** however defended. And again. And again. **His** skill was remarkable. As always. But he was angry, he would smash **that** face that caused him to become such animal.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Gold flashed, but it was not the gold of **his** sword. And his weapon was cut in half. "It would be pointless to tell you to calm your rage, fallen knight. But I am sure that your master can hear my words. Withdraw your servant. Today's conflict is over. Return to your homes and rest..."

He saw double. It was impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!

There were two **kings**. How. How?!

"... for I am the Ruler of this war."

He roared. And attacked.

* * *

Jeanne truly expected the servant to withdraw, but instead it charged right at her, even if it was forbidden to attack a Ruler. That was the sole reason why her master never asked her to act anything more but a guard. Rose is a nice girl, she seemed fun. Even though she is a scholar.

Maths are evil.

Not true evil... but still evil.

Jeanne's flag appeared in her hand and the Berserker's attack was easily repelled by the golden barrier, but the madman kept attacking. Jeanne's senses alerted her to movement behind her and she jumped out of the way right in time. Karna, the other servant of his master raised his spear and attacked. Normally, she would have disapproved, but he jumped into her defense. Jeanne does qualify as a Saber, but the mad man's skill with a sword was above hers.

Barserker was thrown on the other side of the large, now very much damaged dock. Jeanne landed on her feet, and her body shone. Either she will force him to go back, or his master.

Luckily, it seemed that his master finally cam to his senses. The armored man rose his head shortly, looking at Karna, her and Artoria Pendragon, and he was gone.

e armored man rose his head shortly, looking at Karna, her and Artoria Pendragon, and he was gone.

* * *

 **Ok, I had this written for a while. Hope that you like it. I am very tempted to make an anothe** **r** **wrong child who lived. Again. One certain fanfic came out that is just awesome. It includes time travel, wrong boy who lived and best of all, the things there are very well thought out and give sense. I saw the Grand Order trailer that included** **animated Karna and Arjuna** **.**

 **I should be so ashamed of the noises that I made. Like a true fangirl.**

 **Sometime, I will make it so that the two will get along. In some work for sure, I really do want to see the two get along.**

 **And I already have a way how that could be done. In my head.**

 **Evil giggle***

 **Though If I were to make a short story with them, in case it would turn out well, and assuming that it would be a wrong child who lived with time travel, should by my char (i no longer consider the chars as Fem Harrys in my HP stories, they are too different) be paired with Karna or Arjuna at a later point? I mean, both had wi** **v** **es and kids in life. Or should she be paired with someone else?**

 **Ah, the decisions.**

 **Though It will also largely depe** **n** **d on the personality of my char.**

* * *

 **Btw, had anyone mentioned the connection between those two? I mean the Arjuna and Karna relationship is somehow similar to the relationship between the two Potter siblings in a Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived plot.**

 **First: Arjuna who got everything that ever wanted, was seen as a perfect hero, loved and loved back but with a serious personality issue. He got everything he ever wanted on a silver plate. A hero that received everything.  
**

 **The Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived (I** **personally** **find it stupid that he/she would show no promise, would be really bad at magic or something similar, Dumbledore is not that dumb, even if he has it in his name) he is loved by people of England, there are books about 'his' amazing feat, shows promise, will be very influential in future, his family loves him, has some issues with his ego but he still loves them back. He gets everything he wants.**

 **The True-Boy-Who-Lived, even though he showed promise, was thrown out, grew up** **isolated** **, hated and seen as a waste of space (almost** **exactly** **like Karna), but he still grown into a kick ass person. Though the kind of person differs from story to story.**

 **The Potter siblings do not like each other, just like Karna and Arjuna. And the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived often grows to hate/ be jealous of his sibling because he/she is better than him, just like Arjuna was jealous of Karna, the hero from whom everything was taken away.  
**

 **Ok, got this out of my system.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Wild Roses, Prologue

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Wild Roses, Prologue**

A book. It was a book of all things. The dirty pile of rags stared at the item that appeared in wonder. Hands so thin, they could break and fall apart with a single wrong move, they touched the solid matter, soon the book was picked up. It has been such a long while since she held a book in her hands. Using the tiny bit of magic only she could, created a small light and began to read without a second thought. The pile of rags couldn't care less where the book came from. What mattered was that she gets to do something.

It has been so long.

Over twenty years.

The world outside was falling apart, or at least used to.

They pulled her out from Azkaban. Once. Only to be tossed into a battle against _him_ and then tossed back like a used tool.

Her lovely brother enjoyed the fame of her actions. He let her rot there. He has got wife, kids that go to school. Money, friends, good friends, not just any.

Her adoptive parents gladly forgot that she existed. Because the old goat told them to.

It was her who put an end to the battle, yet she was the one treated as the reason why it all began, when the old people, the old system that still worked was at fault. So pathetic. One day, an another man will take Voldemort's place. The question is not if, it is when. As long as this old system exists, it will happen.

Will they pull her out again and force her to kill the person and toss her back again?

Will they fulfill their promises this time and let her live peacefully?

She turned yet an another page and stopped.

" **Servant."**

The word hung in the air. She repeated it. She had long since lost all hope, she had lost everything in fact. She had always been someone that suffered greatly, hence why the Dementors has such a big effect on her, being under their influence since the age of 12 made her throw everything away.

She barely even remembered her own name at this point.

Cutting her finger was easy, every once in a while, the goat fucker came around to see if she still has the knife he gave her. He was quite obvious, he wanted her to kill herself. Stab her own heart with that knife.

There must have been something left in her if she rejected to do as he wanted, spitting on his image.

Drawing the circle with the blood was a bigger issue. Her hands trembled. It took her several tries but she got it right towards the end of the day.

Now... now the incarnation. The voice that was used so little speaking long sentences, it was no wonder that she had trouble. If words were animals, any bypasser would pause and mercifully kill those that came out from her throat. That is how pitiful it was.

But it seemingly worked.

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Repeat five times but when each is filled, destroy it.**

The small circle shone. It worked! It worked! Now, will you kill me spirit or will you help me? Are you even going to come?

 **An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall be all the good in the world of the living;  
I shall defeat all evil in the world of the living.**

Few more last words. The circle shone so brightly, it has been so long since she saw this much light.

Oh brother. Even though her mother and father abandoned her, left her with those pigs, excuse for human beings, she hoped to at least have some relationship with him. He kicked her away every time she tried.

Why?

Has she done something really horrible to deserve such a fate? Was she a bad person in her previous life? Or has she done some great mistake that killed many?

There was an explosion. So much magic was not meant to be used in these walls. Was it that something went wrong after all? Or has someone sabotaged this place somehow? At any rate, the thin woman was sent flying, right towards the sharp rocks, the sea water crashing into them.

She is going to die.

Frankly said, the explosion should have killed her, but she can't be that lucky.

Bet it was Dumbles who put the book there. The old fucker.

A pair of hands grabbed her, if the situation was different, she would flinch away. It has been way too many years since someone touched her. Not to mention in a good way. Was there even time since that day that someone touched her without the intent to hurt her? To praise her? To make her happy?

She would have tried to see her 'savior', but as the magic came, it was gone. All into the ritual. All she registered was that the person landed on one of the rocks. Somehow. There were two people leaning above her, a hand touched her face but she knew no more.

She wants to leave, she wants to get out of here.

"Help... me."

Anywhere would be fine.

* * *

It was truly... a pathetic sight. A strangely armored hand touched the woman's cheek. Pathetic and sad.

The smaller of the two figured looked up, up towards the dark sky and the high towers of this place. If felt like a realm of demons, those black things that floated might as well have been demons.

" _As happy I am that we are reunited, we must take this child away from here._ "

The young woman nodded. " _The demons are starting to gather._ "

" _Do you see a way out?_ "

" _I shall find one._ " True to her words, she found one in no time, in a form of a boat. But as the two figures came closer, their way was blocked by figures. Demons were behind them.

"Put the prisoner down and surrender!"

One of the people stepped forward, a magic item of some sort pointed at them. There were five of them, but more steps were heard. More were coming. In response, the man who had been holding the woman turned around and placed the figure into the female's hands. " _I shall be done soon._ "

The woman accepted the figure, what the man however did not register was how the woman flinched when she shortly glanced into the dirty face. The man stepped forward.

"Why is it that this woman was imprisoned? And with demons none the less?"

"Why?" The guards of this place looked at each other. Almost as if they couldn't believe his question. They looked back at him but the young man kept looking at them with the hard stare. "Listen boy, I don't know what made you want to rescue this wh..."

He did not get further. A force of an attack threw him to the side, just as well as his companions that stood behind him. It was a very bad sigh. The bolt, _an arrow_ flew above the man's shoulder, yet it still had this much power. " _It is not like you to miss Sita._ "

" _Rama. Dear._ "

Rama, the man turned around. The woman, Sita was shaking. Visibly. Bow in hands, a single tear rolling down. Ignoring the recovering men, Rama embraced the woman. " _It's not like you to cry either._ "

" _Rama. This child. This child is yours._ "

The man seemingly did not understand what the woman spoke about. Her looked down at the dirty figure still in his wife's hands. His child? _His child?_

" _This child is ours._ "

Impossible. A spell his Rama's back, but her ignored it for the sake of having yet an another look into the 'child's' face.

" _I gave b_ _i_ _rth to her. So.. so many years ago. I sent her away. To prote_ _c_ _t her. So why..?_ "

"What are you two babbling about! Use English!"

"Damn children!"

"You like the whore? So you shall be imprisoned here with her!"

"You want to know what she did?" The man that spoke to them previously was back on their feet, walking forwards, completely red in face. He was so angry. "The thing is one of the worst things to ever walk the earth! The Potters are a good family, they adopted her, raised her! Yet even they couldn't banish the evil that is in the woman! She killed several children at the age of 12! And she would have killed more should she..."

Those were the last words that the man ever spoke.

"You shall not speak such lies about my own flesh and blood."

The remaining men did not know where to look. At the bloody form of their friend? Their companion? They did not even know how it had happened. The man, Rama never made a single step from where he stood. He just swung his arm and he _died._ It happened so fast.

Flesh and blood.

The woman that they have imprisoned was adopted. Their eyes seemed to become wider, and wider. The hair, the eyes, the face shapes.

But they are too young!

Yet... without a doubt. They were related.

The next morning, the place that used to be Azkaban became nothing more but nothing more but rubble. The black demons were gone, slain. Those that survived spoke of two young looking people with red hair, both mad with rage.

People who proclaimed themselves as parents of one and only Rovena Rose Potter.

* * *

Carried away by a boat, Sita held the unconscious body of her child, tears going down her face. With a silent sound, falling onto the face of the once imprisoned woman.

" _When?_ "

" _After Ravana took me._ "

" _So a child came from our embrace. But why is she here?_ "

" _I asked the gods to take her away. To safety. Across time and space._ "

" _I see. Do not cry Sita. What matters now is that our child is safe. We may be dead, but our spirits shall protect her._ "

"That is exactly what I needed to hear."

The only reason why the old man that came out of nowhere did not loose his head on spot was perhaps sheer luck. The sea parted due to the strength of the blow, water moved and splashed.

Soon enough, they were no longer on sea, but on land.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. And I have a message and a gift for you."


	7. Wild Roses, Chapter 1

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Wild Roses Chapter 1**

When Rovena woke up, for a change she was... clean. That was a nice change. When was the last time she was allowed to take a bath. Though the real question is: Who took those rags from her body, washed her and put something more suitable onto her?

Her red hair fell onto her shoulders.

It's red. Not black. It's been such a long while since the vivid color could be seen. It has been covered by dirt for such a long time.

When a hand tried to touch her face, she had every reason to jump and move back, till her back was touching the wall. "Who.. who are you?"

It was a... girl. Well, not exactly a girl, someone in her late teens. Not yet a woman but not a girl anymore. Not to mention that she was very pretty. Red hair in two long pigtails, a kind smile on her pretty face and red eyes. Not bloody red, but red like... hers. Rovena's. The girl looked very much like Rovena. When Rovena looked down, she saw a strange attire, very revealing for standards of the wizards, not so much for the mundanes.

The woman said something. Rovena looked back at her confused. Oh, she wanted to know who she is, but speaking up when nobody asked her a question had always turned out to be a very bad decision.

Like the time when she tried to defend herself at the court, or begged her parents to stand for her and tell them that she hasn't done anything bad. That she never killed anyone nor caused anyone's death. Bad memories.

The strangely armored hand moved closer and touched her face.

"Do you understand me now?"

Rovena nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, I am so sorry my child. I am so sorry."

Who is she?

"My dear Agni. You were so small when I held you all those years ago."

"A-agni?"

"Your father should be here soon. You shall hear everything."

Rovena paled. She certainly did not want to see her father. The last time they saw each other, he broke both of her legs, claiming that she wanted to run away after defeating Voldemort. The bones still itched at times, remembering the curse.

"Oh no. Not the man who abandoned you like that. The father that gave you life. We are so sorry. I am so sorry. Rama told me not to cry, but I find it so hard not to. I believed you to be safe when I send you away. I believed that you would be fine, safe from Ravana. I am so sorry my child."

This woman. Rovena could only stare into her tearful face. Was she mad? Or did she honestly believe her words? She was too young, Rovena was always young looking, but this woman looked at least a decade younger than even her. It was impossible that _she_ would be her _biological mother_. Yes, they did look alike. They were likely related but that was it.

There is no way that she can be her mother. She is delusional.

A door creaked and an another figure entered. A male, he looked around the same age as the delusional woman, androgynous, red long hair, just as well very much alike. Rovena saw her own features in him, it was hard to over look.

Still, this was impossible.

The man's eyes softened when he looked at her. "How do you feel my child?"

"... I... fell better."

He sat down onto the bed, after a short glance towards the young woman, he picked her up and put her into his lap, wiping away her tears. "I told you not to cry. You are stronger than that. It is not your fault."

Rovena observed the interaction of the two, and she couldn't help but to feel jealous. It was a weak pang in her chest, but it still hurt more than a knife.

Even though people claimed that Potters raised her well, she was thrown away, tossed with her jealous aunt who never spared a moment to insult her and tell her what big of a freak she is. And nobody stood for her. Her adoptive parents never seeked to connect with her, they may have been nice to her when they adopted her, but those times were long gone.

A child only seeks love. Not power as they claimed. And seeing the love of these two, it reminded her of so many things she wanted. Loving parents. Loving brother. Good friends that would stand for her. A boyfriend that would marry her perhaps, and one day even children that she would scold for not doing their homework. She would probably gain other goals should she have been allowed to grow like normal person.

Perhaps a Dueling Champion. That sounded nice. She had always been a bit of a battle nut.

But no. Dumbledore happened. He tarnished her name and locked her up in Azkaban.

Rovena couldn't watch the love of the two, It hurt so much. And she hid her face, hoping to forget.

They were exchanging more words, a hand touched her hair but she ignored it. The two people sat next to her, on both sides and leaned against her.

* * *

"So, we are in the past?" She gave the two a blank look. "And exactly how? You said that this Zelretch specialized in space. So why are we in the past?"

"We do not have answers for that, my child." Rama answered. Rovena, altho she considered taking the name Agni which they used when talking about her, twitched a little. She did not accept the two as her parents. How can she?

There were too many changes since she left Azkaban.

Going several years into the past was only one of them. Yes, they were in the past.

 **First** : They gave her something while she slept. Because of that, she looked ten. Again. Rovena would prefer to be adult, thank you very much, nobody listens to kids.

 **Secondly** : The two people that claimed to be her biological parents, Rama and Sita were spirits. Or dead as some people might put it. In the end, It appears that the book did not come from Dumbledore, so the person that is came from was unknown. The summoning of servants was a success and it was Rama and Sita that she summoned. Did she also mention that Rama, the guy who claimed to be her father, was the protagonist of Ramayana? One of the two _major_ epics from India?

Rovena used to read a lot. **Like a lot**. And she knew his legend. While not the full story, she knew the bare bones, including that there was a curse on him, one that prevented him from meeting with Sita, his wife.

Did these two have any problems while talking to each other? Well, Rovena never saw any! The two were like a dream couple, often trying to drag the now young looking Rovena into the picture. She complied. Even though they made her nervous and twitch by constantly claiming to be her parents, they were still very nice to her.

If she were to choose between Potters and them, she would choose Rama and Sita. That is if she were younger. Now she is mentally unstable at the best.

Seriously though. How can she be a child of someone that lived more than a millennium ago? She was not sure in which century the Ramayana happened, but it was surely more than a millennium. At most, people managed to go a century back and forwards. But a millennium?

Rovena's first weeks were bad. She couldn't even eat normally, she vomited constantly, Sita was glued to her side. Nightmares followed her everywhere she went. Rovena saw the regret in the woman's eyes once when resting.

Perhaps she should just accept them as her parents regardless if there is a blood relationship or not.

Trying to connect with her, her 'father' Rama sometimes put her on his back and all three of them run through woods and trees, showing her all sorts of plants, as well as trying to teach her their language.

This Zelretch guy dropped them in... India. While they did not wander the areas with many people, the forests were like a giant playground for the two. Jumping from tree to tree like monkeys, sitting on branches that were ridiculously high. Rama seemed very hard pressed not to laugh once when she nearly sat in his lap due to how high they were. And she was scared.

The year was 1952. Rovena was imprisoned when she was 12, in 1992, assumed to be born in summer 1980. It was the reason why Potters took her in, Lily desired a little girl and the time was perfect for them. They wanted her and their child be like twins.

By the time the Potters will be attacked by Voldemort, she will be an old woman. Yay. Rama said that she will not age as fast, and that she should not worry.

Sigh.

The three of them entered a small village. Rovena acted as their kid, let by Sita, while Rama walked before them. The locals did not know what to think of them. Mostly. At first, they assumed that they are rich people with crazy ideas, but as their 'family' kept coming back, they were more and more confused. The way of speaking did not help.

Once being paid by things found in the wild, the locals let them sleep over.

* * *

It has been two years. Two whole years. The year was 1954. The French Army lost in the First Indochina War... that was the most notable thing that happened this summer. The Potters, Lily and James, still had 6 more years till their birth. and 26 more years till their child will be born.

Rovena... somehow recovered from her too long stay in Azkaban. Perhaps that is why Rama took her for a walk that morning. Sita followed.

They were silent, Rovena looked around, the forests were green as ever, water dripped from the leaves and the fauna sung their songs. The fresh, moist air filled the area. Calmness filled the girls heart as she held the man's hand. Even though she wanted to reject them at first, they grew to her. They not only played with her or showed her how incredibly beautiful the world could be, but also gave her lectures.

How to behave, how to be polite and how not to insult the local animals. The last one might sound as a joke... but who would want a number of angry monkeys after him?

Nobody. Trust her on this. Especially when they just ate.

 **Nobody**.

" _We allowed your age to be reversed so that you could_ _experience_ _childhood again._ "

She nodded, indicating that she is listening.

" _Your heritage was_ _suppressed_ _, m_ _ine_ _and Sita's blood in your veins. One day, I shall kill the man responsible for this._ "

She certainly would not mind. But she wants to be there when he kills Dumbledore.

" _I do know that you still do not accept us as your parents. It saddens me, but even so, I am still responsible for you. And as a spirit, I will not be here forever, one day we will have to part. But before that I want to make sure that you will be well trained, not kept weak and_ _defenseless_ _like Dumbledore planned._ _Regardless_ _how you alter the future, I will make sure that you are ready._ "

" _Rama?_ " He intents to train her? A woman? No, that is a stupid question. There are man women that became strong, Sita is a proof that even a woman can be strong. Still, imagining her as strong as Rama, who can make sea part with with a single swing of his sword... it is surreal. How he intends to train her? With a bow? A sword like the one he has? Or some other weapon? Or perhaps martial arts?

" _Do you remember past year?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _And what have we been doing?_ "

" _We traveled around a lot, around many old ruins._ "

" _Correct. And It is in these ruins that numerous things were found. Such as old scrolls. You girl have a gift, your soul is like a flame, should you use this flame, you could burn down_ _numerous_ _countries. As my and Sita's flesh and blood, you have a great potential._ "

" _You really think so?_ "

" _I would not be telling you if I was not. Agni. The scrolls that we have found were there for many years, several wise people predicted your birth. The scrolls were left there for you. Yes, you. That is how great impact you can have on these lands and lands far away._ "

" _But... this is too much like..._ "

" _A story from a book? Perhaps. But the fact remains that you are special. Not just because you are my child._ "

" _But even if I have a great potential, why would people leave things for me? If they think I can save the world or something... I don't really want to be a hero anymore. I save_ _d_ _the whole Britain from Voldemort and all I got was betrayal, and then I was thrown back into Azkaban!_ "

" _Lower your voice child. I understand you. I myself do have some experience with people like that. The wide public. Later in my life, I was their slave, even though they still hailed my name. That is the reason I prefer my younger self to the older one, the reason why I look..._ " he looked over his body " _... much youger. The time, the beginings of my journey. That is the time I consider my, as you would say, 'Golden years' or 'age'. As for what the people left behind, think of it as desperation._ "

" _Desparation?_ "

" _Many of those techniques were used for centuries. For centuries, people tried to perfect them, but at time passes, the same techniques, strong or weak would fade from existence. Imagine that there is something precious to you. You have spend your entire life building, all your years dedicated to it. All things are destined to fade with time. So if you had heard of someone that could take care of these things, in this case, someone that could learn these techniques, would you not want to entrust them to this person? So they could live at least a few years longer?_ "

" _I see. Now I understand._ "

" _There are many things I can teach you and I shall. So will your mother. But you have a great affinity with fire. Something I am not familiar enough to teach you. To the north, we have found suitable techniques. In today's China. Mages that use_ _d_ _swords._ "

" _Mages that use_ _d_ _swords?_ " She gave him a blank look.

" _You shall see. You shall see my child._ "

Rama touched hair head and stroked it.

" _Dad?_ "

Rama's hand stopped.

" _Thank you._ "

" _You are welcome._ " He smiled and lifted her to his chest. She finally accepted him as her father. Rovena dropped her old name that day. And she became Agni. The only daughter of Rama and Sita.

* * *

The first time that Agni took a sword into her hand was disastrous. All those encouraging words that her father told her seemed to just take a holiday. Even tough he was her father, he was not exactly gentle with her.

Year after year passed. Summer, atum, winter, spring and summer again.

Winter 66. So many years have passed. Lily and James Potter were six years old, fourteen more years till their son is born. Agni just knew that the time will be here soon.

Just as her father promised, she stopped aging so fast. How old is she? She was thirty two when she summoned Rama and Sita, with the help of this Zelretch, they went back to year 1952.

Agni should be forty six. It has been fourteen years. Yet, she looked to be in her late teens, at the most. Just like her mother.

Speaking of which, why even bothering with years? There is really no need to.

Three small cloaked figures entered a Chinese magic district. People in long robes walked around, selling, buying, some squabbling like little kids. Those who took notice moved away, people hiding their faces aren't exactly good news most of the time. The magical districts were rather peaceful, but there were cases.

The bank here, they did not have Gringotts, like in European countries. Their banks were led by small spirits, often mistaken as demons in the past. Luckily for the human population, the spirits did not mind and even laugh at the situation in the past. Why? Well, the spirits were crafty buggers. They also were good at gathering information.

They probably had so much blackmail on every person one could think of that... oh my. Better not to imagine it.

And the three are going to make a deal with them. It was time to move on, they couldn't hole themselves in Asia forever.

But what they could was to look for things to do around the globe. And become something like a mercenary. In Europe, they call them Hit-Wizards. With Agni skilled enough to stand against her father at least for a little while, they said that why not. Let's see the world. While India was their home, the society wasn't that woman friendly. At least, in comparison with modern Britain.

"How is it that we may help you sir...?"

"Rama."

The spirit was a little floating thing. Much like some strange version of some Hogwards ghost. The male rose his eyebrows once hearing the name, but then recognition seemed to flash in his eyes.

"Of course. Sure. Come with me. Take your wife and child too."

He totally knew who they were. Though Agni doubted that he knew the entire truth.

* * *

 **Wow. Hehe... a plot bunny.**

 **Yeah. Saw this guy Rama, heard how he lasted, a day was it? He had his heart pierced by Alter Lancer, and he lasted for a long time just to see Site. I liked him right away.**

 **Then I heard that he is an equal to Karna.**

 **And Karna is an equal to Gilgamesh.**

 **So if I can get the math right...**

 **Oh boy.**

 **I wish I could speak Japanese just to play Grand Order**.


	8. My Hero, Chapter 1

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

Everything burned, deamons run everywhere around. "Sita!" The horrid smell of burned wood and meat his his nose. The smell of something _foul_. " **Sita!** "

" **Rama!** "

A horrid pain like thousand swords piercing his entire being, it stroke so suddenly. No! The curse again! He called the name of his beloved once more. This time. This time he wants to see her! He already heard her voice. Using the last bits of his strength, he lunged himself in her direction. Dirt and smoke blinded him, Solomon's presence was strong. He could not see the features of the person which he grabbed, but he knew who it was. But then the horrid pain spiked again. Before her could witness Sita's face, everything around them exploded.

The yells of the two was the last thing heard before everything became silent. At least for a little while. Heroic Spirits descended onto the battlefield once more, despite the loss.

* * *

Words could not tell what sort of a torture it was while the two lovers held onto each other. But as they were a couple that truly loved each other, it was worth it. They had to protect each other.

They fell and fell, their bodies were squeezed, stretched, pierced by thousands of lights. Seemingly forever. When they opened their eyes, there was nothing. But darkness. Void. Not even air seemed to be present. No sound could be heard.

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. There was no sense of time. When the shattering sound was heard, the loud sound was painful to them. So many assaulted their senses, air began hitting their skin. It was impossible not to scream with pain. Too many things to take in suddenly, after so many years of not feeling anything normal. Despite the odds, one tired and pained red eye opened.

Houses, buildings, all below them. Modern like he saw during his fight with Solomon, not from era in which he and she were alive. Blue, glassy cubes, supported by steel. Suburbs in the far, small houses, red, black, brown roofs.

The wind continued beating against their bodies, it was the only thing they could hear at first. Screams of others soon added into the unbearable noise.

"Do not be worried, children!"

Someone grabbed them. Large man, blond.

Crash!

They landed. Hushed whispers everywhere around them. "Little children." Each syllable was like being hit by a long metal pole. Two worried eyes were looking down into them. "What had happened to you?"

Perhaps some other time, the story will be told. But right now... "S...Sita..."

"Shounen?"

His hand moved across the back of his wife. She was weeping. Soon, the curse will get him again. "Take care... of Sita... Please."

The last thing he heard was her worried voice, calling him.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Calm. For once, nothing hurt. Rama opened his eyes and sat up.

At first glance, he recognized his surroundings. A hospital. A perk that did not really exist while he was still alive, but he got to know it while summoned as a Servant. His master ended there a few times, few other spirits as well. White walls, white floor, white bed sheets, white, white, white. Everything was white with a few exceptions like the world outside, behind the glass of a window.

Strange. He expected to wake up in the Throne of Heroes. Just where is this place? He needs to go back to his wife and find his master. He needs to...

With wonder he stared at his arm.

It was small. Too small! Like that of a child that barely learned how to walk and talk properly. While existing as a Saber, he had a body of a 'teen' as Master called it. But this was at least a decade younger body. This won't do. At this moment, he felt weak, but when he recovers, like this he wouldn't be even able to hold his blade.

 _This won't do_.

And what of Sita? Where is Sita?

And why can't he feel any connection with his Master?

A sharp pain interrupted his panic. Rama grimaced. Weak or not, he must find out what is going on.

Obviously, his armor was too big for him, all he wore was a white cloth, hiding his modesty. "Boy! Wait! You shouldn't leave your bed!" Ignoring the woman, he grabbed the plastic attached to his arm and pulled it out, then he pushed by her and started running.

" _Damn this body! Why do I get to be stuck like this?!_ "

Alarms were raised, people were starting to get in his way. A man blocked his path, arms wide. Rama gave him a black look and jumped over him. " _Sit_ _a_ _!_ "

Only after a long 'game' of tag, he found her, sitting on a bed, held by two people. She was younger. Much like him.

Without a second thought, he jumped through the doors and attacked the two people. It was not enough to knock them out, but enough to let go of his wife.

When more people came, he already held Sita in his arms. " _It's alright. It's alright._ " The people aproaching received a death glare as he pushed Sita closer to him. You do something I won't like and I will not be reasonable. And they moved back.

" _Rama? Where are we?_ "

" _I do not know. This place... I do not feel Solomon's influence over this land._ "

" _... I do not feel anything, much like you. Oh, I am so happy to see you again, Rama!_ "

" _Our wished came true, we can hold each other in our hands, even though the situation is not ideal._ "

" _Do you know these people?_ "

" _I do not... but I do not think that they mean any harm._ "

" _Rama?_ " Sita bore his eyes into his, while he sweated a little. " _I know that you kicked those people above me... but how many people beside them have you attacked?_ "

" _Do not worry about such details, dear wife of mine. What matters is that you are in my arms right now, do you not feel joy? Has it already passed?_ "

" _It's not that i do not feel joy. I am worried that these people will now divide us once more because of your actions._ "

" _Most sincere apologies._ "

Sita looked away. The people were standing close to the walls on the other side of the room, not daring to come closer, but closely listening, trying to understand their language. It was doubtful they they would, this dialect wasn't heard several thousands of years. Many things were lost in the flow of time, and languages were not an exception. Both knew that well. And they could use it till they know that they are safe.

The hall outside exploded... with laughter. Should the situation not be so serious, the couple on the bed would look at each other and shake their heads perhaps. But they instead continued staring at the door. "Hahaha! This is quite a sight! Hard to believe that such a runt was capable of doing this!"

Rama twitched. Sita put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. " _Rama, you are a kid technically._ "

" _Sit_ _a_ _..._ " Sigh. " _Hearing that from you..._ "

The origin of the voice continued laughing before finally appearing. And it was a sight. Should the two not see Thomas Edision before, they would be very taken aback by the flashy... tight... suit. That with combination with large muscles, angular face bright smile and blond hair, it was a very odd sight. For he two Heroic Spirits, it was a very odd sight!

"You did a number on them shounen!"

An anger mark easily appeared on Rama's head, the only reason why he did not snap back right away was because of Sita. "You... you are the man that saved me and Sita earlier." The first sentences were spoken through gritted teeth. After a short pause, Rama calmed down. "You have my gratitude."

"There is no need to mention that, as a hero it was my duty to save young children such as you!" While Sita giggled, hearing his boastful voice, Rama's anger mark became apparent again. He is not a kid! "You are going to be something when you grow up shounen! Such moves, making these good people back into a corner with only a glare! Hahaha! Your parents must be proud of you! Shounen!" Then he came closer and patted his head. _He patted his head_.

Rama snapped.

"I am not a kid! _I_ am _older_ than you! Is this your doing that I am in possession of a body like this?! I am a warrior, but with a body like this, I cannot even lift my bow! My sword! Some warrior I am now! Reverse this at once! Boy!"

The large man looked down at them in wonder, showing slight surprise before crossing his arms. "You are older you say? But this is how you were found, even if what you speak of is true..."

"Would a human child of age that I look, no matter how talented, be able to control it's body, it's speech? Such children are still exploring the world, picking up every little thing and stuffing it into their mouths and trying to figure out what is behind the next door. I know very well what the world outside is like, the joys, the pleasures, the danger that lurks. I have seen death. I caused death. And I experienced death... ouch!"

While Rama was delivering his speech, Sita grabbed his ear and pulled, finally putting an end to his rant. Rama was still angry, but after seeing her face, he scoffed and looked away.

"Please forgive Rama. He has always been a bit snappy when people treated him as a child. But he is right in one thing. Both of us are older than we look. And we are even older than you."

"Huh... I see."

"Do you know of a way to reverse our state? Do you know what caused it?"

"Suman... I do not."

"Hm."

"Do you have any relatives? Someone who can take you in?"

Relatives? Hardly. Perhaps their descendants still live somewhere, perhaps the children of their children Lava and Kusha, but so many years have passed. Most people nowadays considered their story nothing more but a fairytale. Rama shook his head.

"Too many years have passed. We were with friends, we were in a middle of a battle, serving a single person along with many others. Our enemy was a strong one, even with so many heroes and brave souls on our side, it was a tough fight. We could try and return to our master, but in this state, we would be nothing but a burden."

"And neither me or Rama feel our opponents influence over this land. Like he never existed. It begs question, where are we? Was this land somehow protected from Solomon? The Grand Caster? Or is it that the fight has been won while we were falling through the darkness?"

"Solomon's presence is so foul, there is no way to miss it, even if we were standing on the other side of earth, like demons trying to crawl over our skins. We are still weak, but I do not think that it is still possible to miss it. I would ask if there are any strange conflicts lately, but the world moves all the time. No matter how many times one rises his weapon, darkness will continue and try to claim the hearts of others."

"Solomon the Grand Caster huh? I can't say I have heard about anyone with that name." The large man spoke, after a long pause. In the meanwhile, Rama rose to his feet, trying (and failing spectacularly, even though he stood on a bed) to match his size. Still, Rama defiantly tried.

"Good for you and this land. I am famed for my skills, but even I found it hard to face such a man, even when standing shoulder to shoulder with many others."

"Suman, there is no way I can help you. At least not in this matter. Whatever conflict you were in, I have not heard of it. Though as you are now, we cannot just leave you alone. I am sure that someone could take you and your sister in while you recover. You may even return back to your age."

The two stared at him blankly. Sita broke the silence first. She started to giggle again. Rama looked angry once more., his fingers witching.

"What?" He sweat dropped. "I understand that you would not want to be treated as children... but we cannot keep you here."

"That is not exactly the problem..."

"I am All Might!"

"... All Might... well, I still do not like being referred as a child... but... we are not siblings."

"Ah? You are not?"

Sita giggled louder. The two just looked too much alike! At once, they pointed fingers at each other.

""Rama/Sita is my husband/wife.""

Silence.

Perhaps they expected it to be some joke, but, well... it was not. Sita laughed louder, Rama sat down, grumbling.

"Soo... you two are..."

"Married."

"Ah."

"We even had children together."

"Twin sons."

"We wanted more... but there was a problem."

"Ah..."

Awkward.

Rama just realized. With this body he can't even embrace his own wife. At least he can hold her and speak to her.

* * *

 **Yet an another plot bunny with Rama and Sita. After seeing only a few pictures, I really started to like the couple.  
**

 **Sigh... I have some important tests at school, I wish I could work on Carnival Expedition but every time I sit behind my PC, I can't think well about the story. Too nervous, thinking about other things. I passed one very important one and I decided that I must write something.**

 **Soon enough, it will be all over. Then I will go nuts with Plot Bunnies and Carnival Expedition.**

 **The bunnies never stop coming.**

 **By the way, anyone ever heard of Boku no Hero Academia? A friend of mine introduced me to the anime and got me hooked. Too bad that, they say hat it's going to be only 12 or so episodes. Makes me want to weep in a corner silently. **

**Anyway, Rama and Sita in Boku no Hero Academia anime. Those two are incredibly good for crossovers for some reason, my mind thinks so and keeps giving me new ideas for them like:**

 **Sita, after the events of Grand Order, her soul is stuffed into a dead infant making her take the place of Fem Harry with no memories of her previous self, later on, after being chosen as the 4th champion of Triwizard tournament summons Rama, hoping to survive, or after the fourth task when Voldemort kidnaps her, or at some other occasion.**

 **I don't think that I will be writing this one, since that would the third one here, with those two. Though if someone says 'write it!' I will. It would be still too similar to 'Jerk With a Heart of Gold' plot bunny. I have some ideas for that, someone asked me to make it a full story (and I would like to) but even for that one, I have little idea how to write it without it being too focused on romance.  
**

 **Oh and anyone has any ideas if Ramses is making it to Grand Order? I know that he is in Fragments of Blue and Silver, but I wasn't really able to get my hands on that story. I wanna see more of him to know more about his character and abilities. The same goes for Enkidu, Sita Proto Gilgamesh and Proto Saber. Maybe a few others.**


	9. My Hero, Chapter 2

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **My Hero: Chapter 2**

Nature of a Servant was always an odd thing. Nature of a Heroic Spirit was even odder. Heroic Spirits, empowered by beliefs of others, their stories passed down from parents to children, red in books or told as a mean to spend time. Servants themselves were amazingly powerful, like small dieties, yet they were nothing but a echo of the real Spirit which resided in the Throne of Heroes. The spirits themselves are like miracles. Summoning the real article, it's appearance is an another miracle, believed that only the world itself is capable of.

Yet...

Rama and Sita looked at each other. They did not feel like echoes, no mere servants. They felt whole. After spending some time as Servants, it was like finding strength that has been forgotten due to unknown reasons.

Just what had happened to them during their fall?

Who knows.

The 'ten' year old Rama and Sita stood among the children, applicants waiting to take the entrance tests to Yuuei, aka U.A. This worlds best school for heroes. Rama considered the term school for heroes stupid. While there are many things to learn about heroes, one must have the qualities in his blood as well. One doesn't have to be fighter to be a hero. Doctors who save lives can be heroes. Person who won't sell, even though he is being tortured his friends is a hero. Mother who feeds her child before she eats herself, even though she is hungry is a hero. He preferred the term, school for warriors and protectors. Sita agreed with him.

The older kids eyed them, some shaking their heads, some indifferent and one or two outright laughing at the thought that two ten year olds can pass and get into this place. They understood them very well, but that did not stop Rama from being snappy. Again. It has been several years since they have arrived into this place with no traces of divinity or magic.

Oh, yes there were energies! Ones they did not know! But it was just not magic. That is why their presence was odd, a paradox even perhaps.

Stuck in a world that did not have even the slightest connection with the Akasha and by extension, the Throne. It begged a question: What would happen should they 'die'?

Rama nor Sita were mages. They had no idea what would. All they could do was live, let their bodies age and hope that the _curse of separation_ won't strike the two once more. Maybe one day, they will find a way back. Rama still did not feel good about abandoning his master, neither did Sita.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The _large_ , metal gate opened. The test began.

Rules are rather simple. Protect those that are in trouble, destroy as many enemies as possible and avoid the largest of enemies. Depending on their actions, they will be distributed points. The place where test takes place? In an empty city, surrounded by tall stone walls, often used as a training ground for the Yuuei Academy. A modern city, though with no skyscrapers.

Taking advantage of their agility, they moved, leaving everyone behind, wondering what the two red blurs were.

Luckily, in this world, it was alright to show their powers in front of others. Supernatural was common here.

People here were born with what they called 'Quirks', superpowers, abilities. Each different, only few people born with none at all. Lucky. Very Lucky. Even in this world, Rama's good luck seemed to strike well.

Sita's eyes looked around, found the right building and began to run towards it. As someone that classifies as an Archer, there is no better place than one really high with a good view. Rama also classifies as one, but for now, he will let Site take the good spot. Not like he was lost on the ground.

The enemies that were sent against them were a joke. For the two spirits. They were basically robots. Metallic dolls that used an energy of lightning to move around and attack. For regular warriors, they would be challenging perhaps. Steel, iron... they are though materials, not made to be cut by regular swords, nor bent and shattered by regular hands, too bad for them that Rama's hands were very special. The legends about him speak about his tremendous strength. How he was able to lift the mighty bow of Shiva which normally only 5000 strong men could, and how with a flick of his toe, he was able to send a gigantic skeleton flying.

Those stories were a _bit_ exaggerated, much like most of Ramayana. But one thing about them was true. Rama's physical strength was monstrous. Even while stuck in a body of a boy, when that strength was limited, it was still far above what a regular person is capable of.

Rama appeared before the metallic thing, arm back, preparing for an attack. With a shattering sound, the punch landed. The heavy doll flew backwards, hitting an another one of them, but Rama was already moving, hitting the second robot and making sure that it will not rise up and move again. Rama disappeared in a red blur once more.

* * *

Shouto Todoroki watched and watched. Rama and Sita... he knew them. He knew that they were strong and as one of the few people around, he knew that they were not from around. His _father_ slipped that piece of information once. But dimension travel? Those two looked perhaps only a year older than him but still claiming to be old enough to be his great grandparents. Yet... Sita shot an another bow, taking out yet an another robot. The amazing speed and balance she displayed earlier, easily moving across the rooftops and even gaining enough momentum to run up a wall.

He knew that the display today will be bad for him, his _father_ will not be satisfied with anything but the best. Once Shouto comes home, he will be put through an another training session where he will beat him up, angry that Shouto was not allowed to take the test earlier like these two, angry due to how much potential they have shown. But he still couldn't help but to me absolutely awed by how easy they made the test look. Perhaps there was some truth to their claims. Rama... it was like watching some deity that descended onto earth, one that decided to make it it's playground.

Rama and Sita, despite initial protests, began spending a lot on time in Yuuei, where others observed them. At times, they wandered out and walked around the nearby city. It was on one of these occasions that Shouto met the odd couple.

His mother that gave him birth, he will forever love her, but Shouto couldn't help to think of Sita as her second mother secretly, somewhere deep. His own mother... she was a permanent hospital resident. Years of abuse from his _father's_ side put her there. And Rama? While a bit quirky at times, he became a real father to him, once again something he would not admit out loud. The two odd people pretty much adopted him, often even taking care of his siblings.

Why couldn't his _father_ be a bit more like Rama?! Every time he saw how he treated Sita and him, and when he saw how Souta's family worked... he realized how screwed up it was.

After this day, the kids will be likely banned from seeing the couple again, Shouto wanted to cry when he realized that fact, but he couldn't bring himself to tell that to the two. If they pass, and without the doubt they will, they will set the new record, heck, several records.

As things were, he already couldn't speak with his two older brothers. Who knows where they were now. And he was barely allowed to speak with Fuyumi, his only sister who is a teacher.

Shouto's blood froze when he saw the big one appear. The large robot, taller than any of the buildings, luckily nowhere near Rama and Sita, but it was getting close. The monstrosity looked down upon those unfortunate enough to encounter it, those unfortunate ones usually run away screaming. One brave enough (or stupid enough, or one that simply slept through the introduction) attacked it. His attacks... bounced of the metal as if they were nothing more but firecrackers. The metallic arm rose into the air and then moved down, making the air swirl around it.

The stupid boy stood there, frozen with fear, but a split second before the attack landed, there was a red blur. The stupid boy appeared a couple meters away... on Rama's shoulder, hanging there like a bag of potatoes. The sight of a ten-year old (even if a well build ten year old) holding a boy several years older like that was quite hilarious. Not that Shouto would show his amusement.

Judging by how Rama's expression changed and the other boy's angry expression, he said something among the lines of 'brat' or 'kid'. Rama looked very tempted to let him fall. Instead of doing that however, Rama began sprinting away. Good. He doubted that even he would be able to take on the giant thing.

But then he stopped.

What are you doing?! Go away! Shouto's hands formed into fists, his nails almost drawing blood. His face was still indifferent, he hoped that it is.

The rest of the people watching the entrance tests also seemed surprised, some whispered, but then the reason was spotted. While the rest ran, not looking around if anyone needed help, Rama spotted an another kid that needed help from the robot. A pair of kids.

Bang! Bang!

Sita's arrows exploded on the robot's front armor, pushing it back, away from the kids. Rama, who let the boy on his shoulder go, now ran towards the machine too.

No. Even his superior strength cannot stop the thing... in sparks of light, a weapon appeared. "A sword?"

He was not the only one who asked that question. The red-head's arm with the sword moved, already standing before the thing, and he swung it down.

Shouto doubted that he will ever forget the sight. The metal did not even screech. Like some invisible wave of energy, the thing was simply _cut apart_. Perfectly. In half. After two seconds... the thing... fell apart. Like in some movie. Exactly like in some movie.

The tests are over.

Shouto looked once more at Rama and his sword, who looked a bit too big next to him, but time will fix that. Sita joined him soon. As silently as possible, Shouto left the room and started running. He needed to meet the two once more before his father finds out how easily they destroyed everything in their path. A small rare smile appeared in his lips once he saw the two, walking around as if nothing happened, while the rest of the participants looked at them warily.

"Ah! Shouto! You are here too? Nice to see you? Have you been taking good care of yourself? How are your arms?"

"Sita-san... I am fine." His arms still ached though. Their subtle movement did not go unnoticed by the two. Sita crossed her arms on her chest while Rama frowned. "I.. wanted to see you two. So I am here."

"In other words, ice cream time!"

"Ice cream? Yeah..." The first time he met them was when they were having ice cream. "Aren't you feeling too tired?"

"Moving around like that can be taxing, true, but an ice cream is a good reward. Do you not think so Rama?"

"Indeed, I do enjoy the cold treat."

Once all the tests were officially over, the trio of 'kids' began walking away. The ice cream was eaten, they laughed and played a few games. The sun was starting to set. The orange sky pulled Shouto back to reality, all the happiness was gone. He would not be able to meet there two. At least not for a longer while.

He did not even mention when he began to cry. All he knew that there were suddenly two people close to him, hoping to calm him down.

"You should have told us, boy."

"I couldn't. I really couldn't."

* * *

 **Ramaaa, Sitaaa! I ship you two so much. I might write an another chapter for this plot...**


	10. Write it!

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **I shall write!**

Rose at times wondered about the existence of karma. Karma is something like a bad luck, result of bad deeds in previous life, sort of a punishment, that is how she thought it worked from the limited information she managed to get. From time to time, it felt as if she had a karmic 'Kick me' sign on her back.

Let's see: Parents died at the age of one, killed by a mass murderer. Check.

Given to a woman that would likely throw a party if she were to die. Check.

Abused by the woman and the woman's family for ten long years. Check.

Promised an amazing place to study, which then turned out less than amazing when she saw the dangerous eyes of the man who pretty much owned the place. And never allowed to change schools. Check.

Forced into one dangerous situation after an another, while having to protect children of her age, withstanding the judging looks of those around, even if they had no right to judge her, trying to handle their insults, accusations and then half-hearted apologies. Check.

Being put into spotlight due to a hoax that one senile man started, a hoax that will likely one day claim her life. Check.

Actually, it might happen soon.

The man that killed her parents, terrorist that everyone thought dead was slowly walking around the graveyard she has been taken to. Kidnapped would be more an appropriate word. The older boy, Cedric lied dead on the ground, his corpse ignored by all. The first time Rose saw death. Cedric was a nice boy, he treated her nicely even when the school and the society turned their backs on her once more. She remembered the time he asked her out, for a date. Rose did not accept, but they still were friends.

"Potter! Pay attention to me!"

Something swelled inside her, she was angry. Ced's father may not liked her when it was convenient to him, but Ced himself was honest with her. Her best and first friend.

The stone cracked, but it was not enough to let her go. Not that there was big enough of a reason to break it as the statue let her go suddenly. Rose's body was tossed around as if she were a rag doll.

So helpless. So damn helpless.

With a cracking sound, she hit something. Ouch.

"Help me..." She never asked for help, knowing that nobody would help her. Unless they would gain something from it. But this time, asking for help was really the only thing she could do. The mockery began anew once they heard her voice.

Someone, anyone, please. help me.

Something moved. Something looked her way. And it became angry.

Magic swelled, the terrorists were sent flying and a figure appeared a figure of a... boy? Teen? Teen with red hair (much like hers), dressed in something that was certainly not of British origin and anger was rolling of him. But her looked around, right at her and his eyes narrowed. Even so, she felt something move inside her. Somehow, she knew the teen. And she was very happy to see him.

"Are you the one who injured my wife?" Voice calm, but deadly. "Speak up, boy!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Nobody whose sanity is in tact would call _Voldemort_ to face a _boy_. Fear gripped Rose's heart. He was going to die. But before she could even open her mouth, the sicky green spell shot towards him. And he... disappeared.

Then reappeared, right behind the reincarnated mad man, blood was everywhere. This was surreal. In silent awe, Rose watched as the Death Eaters were single-handedly defeated, using nothing more but his arms and legs. And with so much grace, it could also be considered a work of art. Voldemort 'died' as the first one, the moment his body died, a black mist escaped from it and ran, flew away. The teen paused only for a moment before rising his arms again.

Rose spat blood, she felt tired. As if she just ran from Hogwards to London and back. This was magical exhaustion. Odd... she never gets magical exhaustion.

And the world disappeared.

* * *

When she woke up, she was no longer leaning against one of the graves, instead, she was in a warm bed.

This did not seem like Hogwards infirmary, yet the smell of potions was still present. Rose had never been to st Mungos before, but this was probably the place. Everything hurt. Damn. "Sita."

Rose flinched when she heard the voice, it was way too close for comfort. As quickly as possible, she turned her head to spot a familiar face. It was the teen, the one from the graveyard. But instead of utter fury, there was something else in his face. Worry. An emotion so honest and real, for a moment she wondered if she is dreaming.

"My beloved Sita, even though the situation is not the most favorable, my heart sings of joy and happiness. I am truly happy to see you."

...Sita?

Who is that?

The happiness that someone honestly cared about her promptly turned into ashes which were then brown away by a random gust of wind. Great. He is mistaking her for someone. Of course. Who would care about her? And Cedric... Cedric often told her to stop sulking and think of something more positive... now when she though of him and his words, the image of his body lying on the cold ground emerged from her mind.

Ced is dead. Ceddy is dead.

She began to cry.

Even though she knew that the odd teen that saved her life thought of someone else, his embrace felt way too good to correct him. Big girls shouldn't cry. But she really can't help it.

* * *

"I am sorry. But I am not this Sita that you keep talking about."

The teen earlier, after she calmed down, introduced himself as Rama. Well, now that she spoke, he gave her an odd look and sighed. "I was worried that this might be the case."

"Case?"

"You have no memories of whom you were before."

"I... I am just Rose. Nobody else."

"Yes, yes you are. Your eyes, your smell, your voice is a bit timid, but without a doubt, you are my wife. It would be able to recognize you among thousands of people with my sight taken away from me. My dear Sita, do you not at least, feel that you know me?"

Yes, he feels familiar, very much so. But there are spells and potions that are known to mess with mind, and from what Rama told her, she has been here for nearly a month. Her spine was damaged, lucky the people managed to put her together. Somehow. There are no lasting effects. It would be so easy to slip something to her with all the medicine she received.

Still, she nodded.

Rama smiled and touched her head. "See? But do not be worried, I shall make you fall in love with me once more, even if you will not be able to recover your memory."

"Do not talk about it like that!"

"That is the spirit, you sound more lively now, dear Sita."

Rose glared at him but he only seemed to be amused.

"By the way, who is this Ronald person I keep hearing about?"

"Ronald?" There is one Ronald that she knows personally, not the most pleasant person, his mother spoiled him too much. "If he marched in stating that I am his girlfriend, then he lied."

"From the tone of your voice, I assume that you do not like him."

"No, I do not. He is spoiled, his mother likely put the thought that he would marry me one day into his head. Plus he is rude, eats like a pig and behaves like a friend only when it suits him." Once, he tried to steal her money, when she caught him red-handed, he had the guts to call her cheapskate to face and ten told his mommy from whom she got a very unpleasant letter. Like, what the hell?

"I was forced to remove him from your presence out a few times, while you still slept."

"Thank you."

"But one thing worries me."

"What is it?"

"He stated that you two will marry soon."

Sigh. "Ignore him, he keeps saying this since Yule."

"His words seemed serious."

"I am still not marrying him. I looked things up, as an heir of an old house, he cannot marry me without me saying yes. There are some pieces of magic that tie two people together. If i say no, then it would never take hold and fall apart."

"You looked something like this up?"

"I am a lone girl with a lot of money and a good family name. I need to protect myself."

Later that day came an invitation.

To her own wedding.

Before declining, Rose will hex Ronald, his mother, the headmaster and everyone that will get in her way. She was angry.

* * *

 **Dear person who left such a long review, you made me laugh a lot when I saw what you did, but please keep it shorter next time. :D**

 **So, this is the basic idea, I wont write more since there is so little on Sita. I need to as least know what skills she has and their rank. That is why I will not continue other plot bunnies with her, not at least** **until** **there is more info on her.**

 **Oh, and someone asked what plot bunnies are: Basically, an idea for a story that won't go away.**


	11. Jerk with a Heart of Gold, Chapter 2

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Jerk with a Heart of Gold, chapter 2**

It has been six months. Six long months since they started living here. Not that she had a choice. Middle of desert, some oasis, nice looking. The heat was unbearable, forcing her to spend first days half dead, hidden in a shade. This earned her some rather nasty remarks from her caring spirit companion. At least more than usual, he was not in a good mood temperamentally, angry with the fact that he was no longer the local King. And that he had no servants to look after his needs. And that he had to look after her. Even though the stone building they lived in was, according to the spirit, several thousand years old, it looked to be in a good shape. When Nefertiti commented on the fact, Ramesses said this: "People of this era do not know how to build something long lasting, the buildings they build may be impressive but even a weak gust of wind can knock it over! How sad."

After she got used to the heat and gained a tan she never had before, life in there was not that bad. There was water, fruit trees, even some fish. This place would make a good spot for holidays.

But it was such a quiet place it was not even funny anymore.

Humans are species that create communities where they can socialize. There might be people that like to be alone, but nobody can truly endure the loneliness. The person would soon loose grip on his sanity, reality. Things would become meaningless. All of them.

And if a person has nothing to live for, he would slowly wither and die. That is if he won't kill himself first.

Even though Ramesses was annoying, jerk that she wanted to punch ten times more than when she met him, he kept her loneliness in check in the past months.

But still... Nefertiti needed to meet other people. Badly.

Other than searching for food and arguing with the pharaoh, there was nothing really to do here. She could not practice magic, the spirit knew quite a bit of it, but he would never teach her. There were no books to read and walks under the scorching sun were out of the question.

Sun during noon was deadly. Nefertiti might have gotten used to it, but she still felt sick if she spent too much time outside.

This place is like a prison.

Ramesses sometimes ventured out, without her, ten returned, sometimes gloomy, sometimes smug, mostly neither.

Right now, Nefertiti stood next to one of the stony pillars, wearing a thin white dress and feeling the chill that was typical for this time of day. The sun was going down. Even though days were ridiculously hot, nights were ridiculously cold. There was nothing to preserve the heat that was present here during the day. That is why.

The pharaohs golden boat was getting closer and closer, then it started to descent. Once she saw the owner step down from it, she frowned, turned around and went inside the building.

"Are you not even going to welcome me back?"

She did not want to answer, but knowing that he would snap again, she turned around and looked back at him defiantly. "Welcome."

Ramesses seemed to be in a good mood, since he did not say anything, merely kept looking back at her as if thinking about something. Minutes passed. "Feisty girl." An imaginary anger mark appeared on her forehead as her finger stopped twitching impatiently. At least his tone was more bored than poisonous. "Tell me, what is it that you want from the future?"

The anger mark disappeared, the annoyance was replaced with confusion. It was unlike him to ask such personal questions. Nefertiti gave him a long look before answering. "When I was a child..."

"You are still a child."

"... alright. So years back, I wanted a family, few friends I could trust. Small house where I can live in peace." Call her humble, but she was abused as a kid. By her lovely aunt, having a single person she could trust, warm bed she could sleep in and warm food ,that would be only hers, she would be ale to eat. That would be a heaven for her. She hoped to gain friends while in Hogwards, only to fail spectacularly. Not only because of her being a social dud in those days, but also because of meddling of a certain bearded and old man. She still did not know what exactly was it that the man wanted by keeping her away and isolated from everyone.

If he wanted money, he could have arranged an accident and kill her. The money and titles would go to her brother upon her death. After all those stunts he pulled, a small accident would be a child's play for him.

"And now? Do you want money? Richness? Do you want people bowing to you?"

"I am not like you." She frowned. "While I still desire those things, at least people whom I could depend on... " _Glare._ "...I want to travel the world and see what it has to offer. I want to learn it's magic. Among the other things."

"Travel the world, huh?" He mused.

"Too small of a goal for you? That is understandable. I don't have a large ego to satisfy."

Instead of glaring, he laughed loudly. It was a pleasant sound to ears, to many girls (stupid ones), Ramesses would seem like a perfect male specimen. Unfortunately for this guy, Nefertiti already knew that this guy is quite a jerk. She did not let the sound calm her down. "So? What are you waiting for? Pack your belongings, we are leaving!" Seeing her expression, he laughed once more, this time louder.

"What the... you can't just decide that we are leaving! It is evening!"

"I can, thy I am a king."

"And where do you plan on going, huh? I am not the most welcome person outside this house!" Actually, she is considered a criminal, partly responsible for the death of Ronald Weasely, just as death of several others that this guy fried.

"I have met a stranger that knew about us, while he smells of death and blood, he will make a good teacher. You said that you wanted to learn magic? Then magic is what you will learn. Neither you shall be bored with him."

"Stranger?"

"He introduced himself as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He told me that you have received a book from him years back, is that true?"

"Z-Zelretch?"

"I will take it s a yes. Go and pack girl. He shall teach you."

"You can't just decide something like this!"

A royal glare headed her way silenced her, she glared back. It was only after he took a step, she turned around and left, few angry words filling the halls. Last time she rejected doing something, she ended up taking a surprise bath in the oasis.

* * *

"You know... when you said that I would be taught by this Zelretch guy, I thought that I would be staying with him. And really taught by him."

"You shall."

"Then what are we doing in _Japan?_ "

Ramesses smirked, the woman to her right continue looking rather smug. "So this is the innocent hatching that my dear friend kept talking about? How cute."

This earned the woman a glare, but she seemed only more amused by her attics. "Feisty girl."

Yuuko Ichihara. The first impression of the woman was... she is a lazy bum that likes to drink and smoke too much. The place she owns is neat looking, a kind of an odd shop where wishes are granted she said. She also said that it was inevitable that she would come here. Also that she would fulfill her wish.

As a result, Nefertiti now really thinks that the woman should stop smoking whatever she is on. She might end up like Trelawney. And that is _not a good thing_.

She never said that she wished for something!

"Calm yourself girl. Zelretch will be teaching you more technical things. Yuuko here will mold you into a woman. As impossible as such a task seems, she will surely manage."

"Would you mind If I hit my companion, Yuuko _-san_?"

"Go on."

The only one that was not amused by how the thing ended was the attacker itself, due to being pinned down by the pharaoh's hands. That is after a couple minutes of running around and trying her luck. "I hate you."

"One day you shall fall for my charms girl. Even you will not resist."

"If this means that you want me in bed, forget it! It will be a cold day in hell when such a thing happens!"

"Embrace you? Who would want to do that? Stupid!"

It was Yuuko who separated them, she and her two girls, strange duo that liked repeating stuff they heard. Before Nefertiti knew, she was stuffed into an old house in the neighborhood (she and the spirit), given enough books to fill a small storage and ordered to read. _All_ of them. Having a moody pharaoh standing behind her, watching her 'studies' did not help the slightest.

The neighbors found her odd at the worst and pretty, exotic due to her tan, just as well as interesting at the best. As long as he was not around, even well behaved. Luckily, nobody signed her for regular school. That would be too much.

Zelretch, her great teach never showed up, no matter how many times she asked Yuuko. Yuuko merely said that he is watching.

The study materials themselves were not that bad. Quite intruding, the same branch of magic that the original Zelretch book she red. The one with which she summoned Ramesses.

While wizards focused on using these magic cores, a certain spot in body, usually close to heart that gathered, stored and somehow even created magic, according to these books, magi used magic circuits. Odd zig-zagging lines, usually of green coloring once activated that spread through the entirety of a person's body. While with cores, size was mostly what mattered, with circuits there was number and quality.

Then again, there could be more things to a wizard's core.

From what she understood, magi considered it a duty to know everything about their magic system. Wizards forbade most of the teachings, deeming them as 'dangerous' and 'unnecessary'. Surely, there is more to magic cores. The real question is, why, after seven years of study in one of the most prestigious schools in the world, she had never run into the term 'magic circuit'? Or any magic related? At first, she thought that this Zelretch person is just some whacko that discovered something that the ministry wanted to ban.

But with these books in hand... there was clearly an entire society of people that used these circuits, many of them gathered in London of all places.

The wizards would never ever overlook these people and would try to lock them in Azkaban for the rest of their days after finding out how much they know about magic. Or at the very least would use the press to make them hated and seen as evil by others. It gave no sense what so ever. Some of the magi were bloody as well, they were not innocent. In order to find some things, some magi were quite heartless, forced to dirty their hands if they wanted to find a certain piece of information that would help them with their research.

Both systems, wizards and magi had their perks and downsides. Wizard magic was far simpler, good for every day, but most of the potential was restrained by authorities. Magi did not restrain the usage of magic, at least not that much, but their magic was rougher, required loads of work and was far more dangerous. One wrong step and the user can end up dead quickly. Nefertiti has now access to both. While it will be interesting to know everything there is about the way of magi (as long as it will not turn her into a heartless monster), she really wants to know the full potential of magic cores. Perhaps she may even find an actual reason why the wizards use the words 'dark magic' so often.

But now, now she will learn the way of magi, wizard magic will come later.

* * *

 **I was asked to continue writing this bunny, even make it into a full story. The problem is that... well... I don't really know where to go with it, without it being too focused on romance between Ramesses and Nefertiti. Romance is good in a story, but it should stay in background. It shouldn't be the main focus in my opinion.**

 **I need a good setting where both Nefertiti and Ramesses can shine. And no, I do not see the Voldemort as a good final boss. Why? Well... read this text, taken straight from TV tropes. It speaks about one the abilities of Ramesses:**

 **Temple of Doom** \- **Ramesseum Tentyris** is essentially this taken to it's logical extreme. It seals all Noble Phantasms not wielded by people who are/were/became Divine Spirits, and the same goes for their skills. It is also filled with immortal Divine Beast sphinxes who infinitely regenerate all damage done to them, and Ramesses himself is protected by ten layers of temple walls in his sanctum, each of which can resist an Anti-Army tier attack, and even if this is pierced, he has the same regeneration as his beasts. _In addition to all this_ , it is flooded with a poison called " _The Majesty of God_ " which evaporates normal humans in two seconds and does crippling damage to Servants, even working on Arash who has an EX-ranked skill that gives him poison resistance, and the temple also possesses the capacity to fire beams of light at warships in the middle of the Pacific Ocean from Tokyo Bay. Finally, it has the Dendara Light, an enormous beam cannon with firepower equal to _solar flares_ that can win against the EX-ranked Excalibur Proto. Suffice to say, ancient Egypt does **not** fuck around.

 **All I can say: Good luck Voldemort. Good luck Dumbles. You are not getting past _that!_**

 **It also should be noted that it is highly questionable if Avada Kdevara, favorite spell of Death Eaters and Voldie alike would work on servants, since they are already dead. As a writer, I can make it either way, all I have to do is state how the spell works.**

 **Oh, did I mention that his awesome, shiny-shiny barge can reduce all of Tokyo to rubble in less than an hour? And he has this awesome, flaming and highly dangerous sphinx to go along with all the other 'cute' pets. And it is highly suggested that he is good at magecraft, he can even knock out a person with a stare, something which he already did in this fanfic, at the end of the first chapter. Ramesses is a very strong servant, even the official materials state that his weakest noble phantasm is as strong as 3 other servants. I believe that it took Arash, powered by _3 command spells_ , Proto Saber and his _Ex-ranked Excalibur_ to take him down.  
**

 **Someone suggested that I would bring Yuuko Ichihara into this story and I agreed, but after seeing few anime episodes, I found out that I need something else as well. Those that want to see this turn into a full story, suggest me an anime where the two would be sent by Zelretch. I thought about making them join a Grail War, but Grail War fanfics are everywhere. If you do suggest something, also write a reason why. Thank you.  
**

 **I hope that you people are enjoying summer.**


	12. Red strings of fate, Prologue

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** **:** Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Red Strings of Fate  
**

 **Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore arrived inside the Potter mansion, he put his coat away and strode up the stairs. Few silent steps alerted him to a presence, though after a yelp... the origin of those steps hid. Of course she would hide. After a short glance to side he saw her, the four year old Elizabeth Potter. Albus always wondered why the girl is so keen on avoiding him, but it's not like it mattered in the long run. It was truly sad that the firstborn child of James and Lily is a squib.

He dismissed her and kept walking. It wasn't long before he found the two parents, cuddling with their second child. He was only a few months old, but he was so promising. _So incredibly_ _promising._ Perhaps one day he would even surpass him.

"Ah, Lily! James! How are you doing?"

The parents looked up from their little joy and smiled once they recognized him. "Hey there Albus! Anything new?" James was smiling, but there was a certain edge in his words. "Just give me a second... gotta close the door."

James rose up and did as told, but the moment the door was locked, he pulled out his wand and after a short while, several wards were up. This time when they looked at each other, they were no longer smiling, Lily was holding her son with worry. "Albus. Talk."

Albus Dumbledore sighed and fell down to his seat. He looked at least a decade older at this point. "It seems like Voldemort truly believes that it is your son that the prophecy talks about."

Lily pulled her son even closer to her chest, though she jumped and quickly looked to side once she heard a loud bang. Luckily, it was only James. Unluckily, his hand was injured. After it was properly treated, the people present sat down, the babe safely in it's crib.

"What are we going to do? I am not letting that _thing_ even close to my child!"

"Shh, Lily-flower. We shall figure something out... we will go into hiding."

"Don't Lily-flower me James! We are already in hiding!"

James looked around rather nervously, before doing probably the only thing he could now. Hugging his wife, hoping to comfort her. "I know It is hard, but please... it's for Edward. And for us as well. We must make sure that we survive... that one day our son would be able to walk around freely once this war will be over."

Lily gritted her teeth but nodded.

"Albus, how is Peter doing?"

"The boy is fine, it's rather peaceful around him actually. No need to worry about him."

"And Sirius?"

"Just as we expected, he is being targeted."

James sighed and sat down. "So the Fidelius will manage... but even though I know that Pads has got a though root, I am worried about him as well. So damn stubborn."

"A true Gryffindor if you ask me."

That sentence managed to get a weak laugh out of the young Lord. "Well... all of us were. Now..."

* * *

Elizabeth stood behind the door, looking sadly at it, brown teddy bear in hands. She did not need to be there to know that she just wasn't a real member of the Potter household family. Just a girl that shared roof with them. She kind of understood, even though she was four. Blame it on whatever you want, but she was ahead of her years when it came to maturity of her mind.

As someone that did not inherit magic, it would be better if the ties between them were broken, at least according to them and once old enough, she would just be shipped to some boarding school, away from magic. Squibs just did not have a good future in the magical world. Permanent.

But... even though she does not have magic, that doesn't make her less sad that her own family does not want her. Would it be that hard for her to live among the muggles and still be on good terms with each other? Guess that according to them... yes. Elizabeth once subtly put all sorts of books on American society around the house, hoping that they would read about American squibs. And it failed.

Squibs in America were not thrown out, they had good relationships, acquiring favors among non magical folk.

They still think of her as their own, right?

Right?

Elizabeth sighed. With her teddy bear in hand, she left and locked herself in her room.

Time to go back to her books.

"..."

She really should put them away. There are only magical books in the house.

Seeing how she has been forgotten, she really couldn't help but to be hurt. For the thousand time, she called her mum but she only sent her away.

What can she do?

Pray?

...

Elizabeth put her hands together and prayed. Yes, that is the only thing she can do. Perhaps like this she will be able to find someone. One that would make her loneliness go away. For hours and hours, she sat, waited, hoped. When she opened her eyes, she was still in her room. Exhausted, she gave up and lied down.

And she blinked.

* * *

The sky was so colorful. So different. So many shades of blue and green danced together. The place felt so alive, life was everywhere. Air touched her cheeks.

"Where... where is this?"

It was like a different world, far prettier than any place she had ever seen. Or even imagined. Birds sung, making the place really feel alive. They became silent for a while, when a roar of some kind was heard in back but soon were lively once more.

Elizabeth sat up and looked around. There was a forest. The trees were giant. And previously Elizabeth thought that trees outside the mansion were large. Those chop sticks couldn't hold a candle to these. She was line an ant compared to them.

A large bird of some sort flew by. So pretty.

Small sparks hovered in the air. Like some odd fireflies. But there once she found a path between the enormous trees, she saw something a bit different. Like an old stony tower, an building stood there. Well, it was an old stony tower.

Naturally, Elizabeth as a kid, she was attracted by the odd sight. And she must explore it. That is why before any of the local fauna could as much as spot her, she was there, small palms examining the stone. It was cold.

Under her fingers, it fell apart, mossy at some places.

She must get inside. Maybe there will be a treasure!

Up was a window, not the sort of with glass, more like a prison window, grilles were the only thing that prevented anyone going in our out.

Well, anyone that wasn't small enough. And Elizabeth bets that she will. Wait a second... there is even a bigger opening up above!

It took her some while to find and climb up, high enough to see onto the tower. And peaked inside thorough the steel bars to see... a man. He was snoozing. Though he was pretty, just like everything in this place. White hair, white robe, something which was unusual to see. There were odd colors like bright green or azure blue, but wizards dressed mostly in black. And never in white.

A bit afar was a... staff. Wow, an actual staff. Who uses those today?

The man sat one one of the large rocks inside, leaning against a wall, mouth wide open and saliva going down his mouth. Not a very dignified sight.

Not a treasure I guess. But maybe he could tell her a story? He won't know a thing who she is. Kids her age don't know magic anyway.

Luckily, she did not fall, the moment when she pulled through the tight space between the bars and inside, into the tower.

Slowly, slowly... her bare feet touched the cold stone, soon stepped onto the ground. It was filled with flowers. Their petals were oddly transparent. Like ghosts.

Flower ghosts!

Elizabeth shook her head, she is getting distracted. Through the flowers. They rustled as her feet touched them. Up on the rocks and next to the man, then into his lap.

Now... how should she wake him up?

First thought was to put something in his mouth. Some candy... but she had nothing edible with her. At all. While she plotted, the man happily snored.

In the end, she settled with a rather simple thing.

Elizabeth grabbed his nose.

The man in white stopped snoring, eyebrows furrowed. Elizabeth chuckled.

He moved again, now grunting. She quickly removed her hand when she saw a large hand moving towards his face. It collided with a rather loud sound.

Can't catch me.

Elizabeth laughed, but she quickly put her hand on her mouth when she realized how loud she is, though it was too late.

From between the fingers, one purple eye was looking right at her. "Mister, If you sleep if your mouth open like that, a fly will fly inside."

He did not answer, he just kept looking at her. She laughed again. Perhaps she should move away from his lap, but she considered the situation too funny. Slowly, the palm moved away, revealing his face.

"Oh, you are pretty. Are you a magician? Do you know some pretty spells? Is that a re..."

The man moved forward and embraced her, burying his face into her hair.

"Mister? Mister, what is wrong? Are you crying?"

He was sobbing. He was really sobbing. Oh, now she had done it. She made him cry. She shouldn't have come, whatever she does ends badly. Perhaps she should really disappear.

"If you want, I will go away."

"No. It's alright. It's alright now. Stay here as long as you will like. I won't mind."

But he still seemed to sob.

She did not know if it would help... but she rose her hand and touched his hair, stroking it the way mum used to before Elizabeth was marked as a squib.

"Don't cry... don't cry..."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"

The white clad man wiped his tears, he smiled brightly even though he was crying just minutes ago. "I am feeling great! Why do you ask?"

She pointed at his face. "Your eyes are still red."

"Oh are they?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You are weird, mister."

"My mum always said I was special~"

"You really are weird."

"Thank you!"

This earned him a blank stare, his mouth stretched wide in a big smile. "Is that a real staff?" In the end, she just asked this question.

"A staff?" He looked around and spotted the black long piece of wood. "A staff! Right! Yup, that is a staff. And it's mine! Do you like it?" His arm reached out and grabbed it. With wide eyes, Elizabeth watched as it came closer. It looked so odd, she never saw anything like this. Perhaps there are wizards that still use them, what does she know? She is still a kid.

She touched the wood, it was oddly warm. "Wooow..."

"Careful."

Liz stood up and tried to move with it, using both hands. Of course, she failed. The man grabbed her before she could fall, using his second hand and placed her back into his lap once he put the staff away. She did not like it, but pouting was the only thing she could do.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

"G-game? Yeah! I wanna play!"

"Alright, so we exchange questions... and the one who fails to answer is a looser."

"Hey, that is not a game!"

"I go first!"

"Are you listening to me!?"

"What is your favorite color?"

Only after he pitched her cheek she answered. She was still angry though. "Hm... I like forests... so I could be green."

"Could be? So it could possibly be a different color?" He said with a teasing tone.

"It is green! Green! Now my turn! Erm... why do you wear white?" If he won't stop teasing her, she will get angry. Very angry.

"Because I like white! Now my turn..."

"That is not a real answer." In response, he pinched her cheek again.

"Do you know where you are?"

Oops. She just lost. She hasn't got a clue, at least not about the location. "That is a mean question!"

"So you don't?"

"No... I lost."

"Nope, not yet. Let's continue, would be a boring game if it ended so fast, don't you think?" He winked.

"But I couldn't answer."

"Next question...what is your name?"

"That is an easy one, I am Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz, if you'd like."

"Liz? I will call you Lizzy, tha sounds nicer. Don't you think?"

"Y-yeah... wait, you just asked an another question, that makes two in a row! Doesn't that make you loose?"

He froze for a second, but then an imaginary dark could seemed to appear above him.

"Erm, I will ask two questions then! First, what is your name?"

He recovered, she leaned forwards, listening. It was starting to get boring, referring to him as only 'he'.

"I..." a dramatic pause "..am Myrddin Emrys."

"Emrys? I think I have heard that somewhere... It could have been in some book...can't remember now. Why are an Emrys?"

"That is the name I got when I was born. My turn!"

A name he got when he was born. That is not the reason she wanted to hear! This guy is so sneaky. Liz stuck her tongue at him, it only amused him. His eyes twinkled like mad. "How did you get here?"

"I climbed through there." She pointed up. "I went to bed at home and woke up here. This tower looked so funny. I had to have a look. But I hoped for some treasure... ne, ne... where is this place? It's so odd and colorful."

"Well, congratulations little Lizzy. You made it to the other side of the world."

"No way! I am on the other side? How? But isn't Earth like really, really big? How can I be on the other side? But mum and dad said that I don't have any magic." Her hands clamped over her mouth. She said it. She shouldn't have said it. Her green eyes looked into Myrddin's which narrowed.

Now he won't play with her. He will chase her away and she will be alone. Again.

"S-sorry. I... said too much."

"Are your parents hurting you?"

"N-no. But they never talk to me. And when my little brother was born, It's like they forgot about me. Sorry."

"Lizzy." It seemed that this time it was his turn to calm her, Myrddin's hand touched her cheek, not pitching it this time. She wasn't crying, yet, but her eyes were already moist. Reluctantly, she looked up into his eyes. "I can assure you, you do have magic. I bet that one day, you will be an amazing magus."

"I... do?"

"Yeah." Myrddin nodded. "Quite a lot, it is quite a feat to get here after all, tell me, have you done something interesting earlier?"

"Well... I was alone, mum and dad were with this old man, they locked themselves in nursery, so I went to my room, I wanted to read but there were only magic books...I have heard that If one plays really hard, It might come true, so I pared that I wouldn't be alone. But nothing happened."

His hand moved from her cheek to her hair. He stroaked it gently.

"You have an amazing potential Lizzy. Do not be worried. If that is all you did, than you are amazing already."

Her face flushed like a tomato. To hide it, she buried her face into his clothes.

ready."

* * *

"Mum! Mum!"

Lily Potter jerked and looked around, then she looked down. "Oh, hello Elizabeth, have you finished eating already?"

"Mum! There was this pretty man and he told me that I have magic!"

"Pretty man?"

"He was in this large tower! He was snoozing there, but I woke him up. We played a game and he told me that I certainly do have magic if I was able to get to him."

"... oh right." She smiled. "That must have been a nice dream."

"That wasn't a dream!"

"Go and eat your breakfast Elizabeth."

"But mum... "

"Elizabeth, your food is waiting." She deflated. Her mother turned around and just... left. The truth is, Elizabeth already ate, right there when she arrived.

And she did not even mention.

Her mother, to her she should be the most precious thing in the world, one of the most precious and vice versa. But more she talked to her, the more the distance between grew. This wasn't just distancing, this was ignoring. They may say that it was for her good, but for what good was this? For whose?

Or was it that she is just a bad person, and she doesn't know? Neither Myrddin knew? She wished she could talk to him again.

… but. Even if it was her magic that took her to him while she slept, would she be able to repeat that?

Elizabeth covered her face and run into her room, sobbing. Nobody came to comfort her.

She prayed really hard to get to Myrddin once she falls asleep.

But... Myrddin is a wizard, isn't he? Perhaps he would be able to teach her something!

Yes! Once she shows them that she is not a squib, they will like her again! And she won't be alone anymore.

She managed to get back to him. Somehow. And she wouldn't stop bugging him until he would at least tell her about the basics.

Sadly, it seemed that she can't do magic while with him.

Ah well.

They still could play games!

* * *

 **31st October 1981**

It took some while, but she managed to activate her magic.

Myrddin said that... a person has like these shiny-shiny lines inside. These play a large part in person's over all potential, their shape, quality, position size... it made Elizabeth's head spin.

Too much information!

In order to practice magic, one must activate them first. Even with his instructions (he told her not to practice on her own... at least not advanced stuff, which in her case was _almost everything_ ), it was so hard.

Activating them required trigger, something which would make them turn on, like when mum lights up the tip of her wand.

When she activated them... it was like having the worst and the best sugar rush imaginable. In the end, her dad locked Liz in her room.

"Until you calm down, don't you dare to come out!"

She is locked there. Certainly she can go out. Turning them off was much easier. Luckily.

One she learns some tricks, she will show them to them.

Dad left earlier, mum was there, cradling Harold while she watched from the other side of room. Clock ticked, Harold was letting out odd sounds, though his mother did not seem to be worried so it was fine Liz guessed.

Outside was dark already, that is why the place was lit with lamps, flickering fire was creating odd shadows at time.

"Mum?"

No response. Liz put down her book.

"Mum?"

She finally noticed. "Oh. Hey Elizabeth, nice of you to come down."

"Mum... I have been here for the past two hours..."

"Oh.."

She looked sad for a moment, but them she looked away.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I am a witch too. I have learned something."

"You have? Sweet heart... you know that you can't do magic." She shook her head. "Please stop it."

"Mum, you will believe me once you see this."

The mother shook her head again and looked at her daughter with disapproval as she rose up and came closer. Liz only smiled more and more as she came closer, fingers twitched, forced to restrain the flowing energy inside her.

"Stop it."

But then a small blue spark appeared between the child girl's outstretched hands.

Lily stared at the small spark, Elizabeth's smile became even wider.

"You..."

"Yes. Myrddin taught me." Lily's eyes bulged. For a while she just stared, making Liz clock her head. Did she say something? What is the big deal with him anyway?

Myrddin is one of the coolest people ever, even though he is really childish. And if a kid like her says that, there must be something into it.

Liz know that compared to adults, she is very... she doesn't know things, nor understands. She can only pretend that she do...

"What was the man's full name?"

"Erm..." Her thoughts were interrupted. "Myrddin... Emrys I think it was. Anyway, what do you think? See? I can do magic! Will you love me now too? Like you love Harold!"

The woman flinched, after some while, she finally managed to focus at the child before her. Elizabeth was still smiling widely, waiting for her answer.

"Liz..."

But then the house shook. For the second time in the past few minutes, the mother's eyes widened, but this time because of a different reason. Elizabeth needed only one look at the fear in her face and she became afraid as well.

"Elizabeth, dear. I am so sorry. I love you, I am so sorry how I acted..."

The house shook again. Elizabeth soon found her arms full. Harold squirmed, not happy that he was no longer being held by by his mum, close to throwing a tantrum when he saw the unknown girl.

"Quickly, take your brother upstairs. Your mummy is going to fight a bad man. I love you."

She kissed her forehead and made her turn around. Elizabeth was stunned. What was going on?

"Mum?"

"Go!"

Elizabeth pulled her brother to her chest and run up the stairs. The bang that came next was even louder, flashes of light could be seen on the walls but she did not turn around, instead ran like she was told.

Spells incarnations and insults could be heard, the smell of something burned could be smelled. Elizabeth entered the nursery and closed the door.

"Don't be worried little brother, your big sister will protect you." Even though she said that as she put him into the crib, he still began to cry. "Shh... It's alright. I will beat the bad man."

Brave thing to say. Mum, while not the strongest, judging by how the house shook, she still held.

Silence.

Did mommy beat him?

She must have. Still, Elizabeth stayed next to the crib, glaring at the door. The door in question opened slowly. She is back, she made it! Soon, Liz will see that red hair, mum will pick her up and laugh with her as if nothing had happened. Maybe she will even read her a story.

The door opened fully to reveal a person that certainly wasn't her mother. Tall, once handsome but not only a ghost of what he used to be, skin pale, looked more like mask and his hair was one large mess. Almost as if he couldn't sleep for a while.

"Where is mum!"

The man looked down and sneered. With a single wave of his wand, she began to choke. With a second, something red smashed into her face.

It made her feel so dizzy, but she still looked up at the man, glaring daggers.

"Go away!"

"How are you still awake?"

"Go away!"

He sneered once again. "Out of my way."

"Shut up, or I will kill you like that mudblood whore!"

The world stopped.

Kill.

No.

Mum can't be dead.

The man rose his wand and pointed it at her. "Stupid spawn. Out of my way."

No. No. No, no, no...

The tip grew with a green color.

She can't be dead.

" _MYRDDIN!_ "

"Avada Kedavra!" In slow motion, the spell moved towards her, inch by inch, Elizabeth closed her eyes.

There was a loud noise, but she did not move from before the crib. She wanted to hide so much, but she had a little brother to protect. When nothing came, one eye opened.

There was a barrier and a transparent figure of a man. Man clad in white robes, staff in hand a white flowing hair. And he was fading. "Myrddin!"

"Lizzy, run."

The ghostly figure disappeared. The bad man lied on the floor, but he was getting up. There wasn't much to think about. Elizabeth took a small piece of wood, poured magic into it and threw it at him.

Boom. The wood exploded. Everything turned black.

* * *

 **This is something I have written a while back, but never got to publishing it. Not counting Prologue, It has one or two more chapters. Though I am not sure If I will continue writing, since it would likely turn into a multi crossover and one must be very careful with those. For a while, I have wanted to write something with this guy, when I saw Merlin's design, I laughed for good ten minutes at the very least.**

 **Who would expect _such a_** _ **perverted, goofy, immature and childish**_ ** _guy_ to be super awesome Merlin? **

**Merlin : ****_I am not super awesome?_**

 **Me : ****_Shut up! And stop giving me puppy eyes!_** ** _Don't stick your tongue at me either!_**

 **This version of Merlin is just asking to meet HP verse. Especially the Weasely Twins. The world would likely fall down on our heads but it still would be awesome.** **Also imagine the hilariousness of the scene where he would meet Saber. In middle of Fate/Stay Night of Fate/Zero.** **One of the main problem with this fanfic however, is that I know little about his abilities.**

 **Let see: He has clairvoyance.** **The most feared magus of British isles, sorcerer which means that he likely knows one of the five true magics, immortal in some way, the reason why he was imprisoned is because he 'surpassed death', Magus of Flowers.**

 **My guess is that he knows the 1** **st** **magic. Denial of Nothingness, aka magic capable of creating something from nothing.**

 **Oh and he is a** **shape-shifter.**

 **By the way, even with so little info on hi** **s abilities** **, he is still one of my most favorite servants, along with Karna** **and** **Enkidu** **and perhaps few others. Like Siegfried.  
**


	13. Saber of White, Prologue 2

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or Fairy Tail verse any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

Saber of White, Prologue 2: Hello and goodbye father.

Altera's small feet carried her with ease as the girl jumped from one slippery rock to an another. Most parents would be worried sick seeing the scene. Little girl, surely no older than ten, pure white short hair and a tan coloring her skin. Strange red eyes looked everywhere around, ignoring the crashing waves, bright warm sun and the salty sea air. If the jumping wouldn't have given a person a heart attack, her next action would.

With one movement, she was in the air and the next second, the water splashed.

Her parent only opened one of his eyes, but then the eye was closed again. "Altera, If you break something, **again,** don't you dare to start crying."

"Hey, I have never cried!"

"The first time I saw you, you were so loud. It was a big surprised that no dead man came complaining."

"Hahaha..."

"You had such a great voice, that was the reason why I chose you. All the enemies will flee before it!"

The tanned girl gave her father a dry, slightly annoyed look but did not reply. He would make fun of her even more. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Plan? And what is it that you might want to do? Hunt down some bandits, again, stuff yourself with food all day..."

"Hey!" The girl spotted a vivid blush, threw her arms in the air but her father continued. She liked to eat. So what? Not like she wouldn't use the energy anywhere. Swimming against the cold sea currents could be energy demanding even for her!

"...or it it that you want an another round of training?"

"That would be cool!" The air around Altera lit up.

"No."

"What?! Why?"

"I already have a plan for today."

The girl stopped, blinked a few times and looked up into his face. Her father, Leviathan (Levi for short) was not exactly a human. Well, nobody could mistake him for a human with that large and long scaly body, fins, horns and those slitted eyes. Even a blind person would be able to sense the true nature of the being that Altera called her father.

Altera was worried. Not because she would easily fit into the dragon's mouth or that Leviathan's claws were bigger than her, but because he looked serious. Leviathan as a sea dragon dweller almost never looked worried. If something came up, they would just swim a couple of miles and the problem is gone. "Father?"

"Altera?"

"Yes dad?"

"Do you have confidence in your magic?"

"I am a Sea Dragon slayer! As your daughter, I do have! I learned from the best!"

"Then I will race you to Fiore." The large turquoise body moved and threw itself into the salty water. Altera could only stare at the place where he previously lied. The serious mood was gone completely.

"What?! Hey don't cheat!"

* * *

Altera did not know what was Levi thinking. A race. To Fiore.

It should be mentioned that from the island, to Fiore... under normal conditions it is a good two day swim. Once again:

 _What was Leviathan thinking?_

It was no wonder that the moment that the moment Altera's bare feet touched the cooling sands of the mainland, she collapsed. It was dark already, he moon was up high, shining very brightly along with all the stars. "I have... arrived."

"Good! Great work my girl. Though I must say that I arrived here this morning."

"Shut up."

The dragon laughed and Altera felt herself being picked up. Soon enough, she felt herself fall asleep. It would be a miracle if she didn't. The sound of waves crashing against the shores was too calming. Her father teased her often but she doubted that she could have ended up with a better one.

Little did she know that this night will change everything there was in her night.

When Altera's eyes opened the next day, she closed them right away when the harsh sun blinded her. "Father, this was a very bad idea." Nobody will make her think otherwise

She waited for an answer but none came. "Father, If you won't answer me this instant, I will swim back to that island. They had some good fruits you know."

Nothing. Altera really expected some answer this time. When none came even after several minutes, she rolled around and got to her feet. Judging by the position of the sun, it was noon already. The beach itself wasn't that big, it was quite small actually, littered with rotting wood and old drying sea weed. A bit higher was an edge of some forest. Altera was tempted to go in, but something stopped her.

Where is father? Why isn't he replying? Oh it happened before that he left her alone and went for a swim on his own, but he always came back. This time something was off.

"LEVI!"

The name echoed around for a few seconds, repeating it over and over until the sound faded and was long in the sound of waves and birds singing their songs in the forest.

Altera sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

At the dawn of the next day, she got up and found herself some food but then she waited some more. When the dusk of the third day approached, she realized that Leviathan is not coming back. Oh she cried, yes. Levi was the only being in the word that she trusted, even though she knew that they couldn't possible be blood related. Or that he loved to tease her.

She thought about going back into the sea, but the girl turned around and glanced up at the forest. All she would have to do was to climb a number of rocks and she would be in it. Just what to do? In the end, she just sat down again. The sea was all she knew. It was Altera's world. But sea just wasn't the sea without Levi. It would be like trying to imagine a night sky without moon, or without stars. Like a tasty fruit without all the sweetness that was found in it. And the sea was just too damn dangerous even for her. She was too young. Nine to be precise.

All that was needed was one stronger current and she could be lost in the sea depths. Oh she can breather under water, neither she wasn't bothered by the crushing pressures of the deep. Altera was like a missle under water. The problem was that the animals there were even faster missiles. People might want to think that the entire planet was already explored but that was very wrong. The depths of the sea wasn't a place where a mere human can just march (in this came swim) into and leave alive. The deep sea is a home to one of the most dangerous being on planet.

Until Altera can find father, she needs to stay alive, that means staying away.

While Altera explored a number of forests on several island and was in Fiore a number of times in she short life, it was even a bigger unknown to her than the sea depths where she was protected by her dad. But what can be more dangerous than those things on the sea floor?

The forest was a logical choice. But...

Altera sighed. She did not go into the sea, nor into the forest. She started walking along the sandy beach. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The girl gave a number of bandits a blank look before kicking the leader's jewels, then she proceed to slowly destroy their group. After that she continued in her walk. She must have looked as an easy pray in their eyes.

All that Altera ever worn was something that could be described as a white swimsuit. It wasn't really necessary to wear clothes, especially if they quickly fell apart due to the salty water. Yeah... Altera wasn't that fond of clothes. She had never even worn shoes before. And she doesn't have plans to do so.

The fourth month rolled around and Altera still wondered the long beaches of Fiore. Few people approached her, she sent them away. This day she saw a girl, though not in a state that was common for someone of her age. Carefully, she leaned down and touched the unconscious body. The first thing to be noticed was the blood red hair, it was like some eye magnet, many other girls would be jealous of the shade and vividness. At this moment it just lied in the sand. The girl itself looked as if someone had beaten her up several times in a span of a few days and never gave her proper food to top it off. Her skin tone was pale, making her resemble death, the missing eye, shackles and tattered cloth did not help the overall look.

"Hey. Hey, can you hear me?"

The girl groaned when Altera touched her face, but did not open her sole eye. Altera looked towards the mainland and then towards the sea. Judging by her position, she was thrown onto the beach in a middle of night when the tide was high. Just what could have happened to her? Perhaps this was her cue to to head into the cities.

"..."

Just a mere thought that she would walk among so many people made her want to grab her head and cream in frustration. She had never been among that many people, heck most people that she met were either bandits or pirates. Altera looked down at the unconscious girl and made her decision. She would certainly want help if she were in the smaller girl's position. Saying that she did not want to leave the shores just wasn't a good excuse if she left the girl here to die.

As gently as Altera could, she picked her up and made her first steps towards the trees.

* * *

Ignoring the looks, the white haired girl walked into the Magnolia hospital, she also ignored the angry nurses and let herself enter the room that the red-haired girl was in. Earlier that day, she received a message that she woke up and Altera kind of wanted to know the girl that was the reason why she stepped further into the mainland. Two weeks ago, Altera stepped into a small pub causing a small mayhem when people saw the girl.

The local doctor couldn't help the red-head much. A trader offered to take her to Magnolia, one of the larger cities of Fiore. Not the biggest though but it was close to the small settlement. Now if only those 'social workers' could stop bothering her. Why are they even after her? There is a girl in the hospital that was clearly very badly mistreated and they don't even look her way.

When Altera opened the door, she spotted that the girl was awake. She was looking out of the window but her head snapped towards the door and flinched at the sight of her eyes.

"Don't curl up like that. I wouldn't bother carrying you here If i wanted you dead."

"Huh?"

"I am Altera D Wonderland. What is yours?"

The red-head stared blankly at her, almost as if not believing what she is seeing.

"I you won't answer, I will have to refer to you as a Red-head forever."

Her face was partly covered by a white eye patch, hiding her missing eye though the second part of her face was still looking at her with a mix of wariness and fear. "I..I am Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Scarlet?" Altera rose one of her white eyebrows. "That name fits you very much. Hm..."

"W-What is it?"

"I don't suppose that you want to share why I found you on that beach in such a bad shape?"

The girls, Erza's eyes widened and she looked down as her sheets. Erza wont tell her then. With an uninterested look, Altera walked closer and sat down, then she opened her backpack.

"Here."

Erza seemingly did not mention Altera coming closer because this time she really jumped and put her hands before her in a defensive gesture... only to find that the white-haired girl was holding what looked suspiciously like some fruit.

"The food that I smelled around here served to patients... seems quite foul to me. I found this fruit while wandering around, thought that you might like it."

Erza stared at the Altera's hand in disbelief, but she slowly rose her hand and took the fruit. "Thank you."

"Something tells me that the nurses might not like that fact that I brought you something... hide it under a bed or something, this entire backpack is yours."

In reality, it was an old rugged backpack that Altera found thrown away on the streets, but Erza still took it and hugged it to her body like it was the biggest treasure ever. Altera observed silently. It might have seemed that she 'wise' and so on. In reality, she really did not know how to act. She spend a couple of hours with the girl and when she fell asleep, she left.

They wouldn't meet for a couple years.

The next time that Altera met Erza, the red-head was wearing, to her surprise and armor, neither she looked like the timid creature. Over the past three years, she traveled both land and the sea. Though the sea was explored while on a ship. She was looking for whereabouts of her father, needless to say, she failed. The sailors even ridiculed her. Not for long but they did. While on the mainland, she tried to do various jobs, it wasn't easy. "Get a guild little girl!" That is what they said. No, Altera was not that trusting, besides most guilds would laugh at the idea of a twelve year old girl fighting monsters and bandits.

Altera's attire was still the same and she was still bare foot. From the top of one of the buildings, she looked down at the sight below. It wasn't Erza that she was looking at though.

The Fantasia Parade.

And oh dear Ares it was gorgeous. As Altera stood there, for the first time in a long time she felt herself smile brightly. The magic was so thick in the air, music laughter and joyful voices resonated through the streets, mages creating sparkles, a number of stars fell down making people squeal with surprise but that was followed by even more laughter. The Parade below was moving slowly showing off the magics of the local guild, the Fairy Tail. If Altera heard correctly, Erza was a part of this guild, though the red-head was nowhere in sight.

What however caught her attention was the blond boy in the parade, year or two older than her. The white haired girl had to surpress a strange urge to fight, it was done easily, but she still rose her hand and had a closer look at it, it was so strange. She turned around and jumped down into the crowd. There Altera... stuffed herself with candy, just as well as with food.

It was there that she met Erza again, eating a... cake? "That actually looks good."

Erza first glared when she looked around but then her eyes widened. "You are... Altera?!"

"Been a while Erza. You look like a little warrior now. Nice to see."

She frowned and then puffed her cheeks. "I am a swordsman!"

"Cool. Though I still bet that I am stronger."

"Tche! I challenge you!"

A number of people around them screamed, the words 'Erza', 'challenge', 'unbelievable' and 'white hair' were in the air. Quite a lage circle was created around them. "Oh~ Show me your fighting skills little girl!"

Erza's face turned red, the puffed cheeks were gone. It was then that Altera mentioned one detail. Ezra's missing eye. It was no longer missing, she had no eye patch. A glass eye? No, it seemed to function like a normal one, in other words it was somehow enchanted. It was a good thing if she wanted to be a warrior.

"Brats! Who dares to..." Some old voice yelled but Erza was already moving. With a battle cry, she attacked but Altera moved down, dodging the brash attack with ease.

A sword. A tree colored strange sword. The image of it appeared in Altera's mind as she dodged the next trust. It almost begged to be held by her when Altera attacked for the first time. Erza was angry, not thinking much about attacks and that was her mistake.

A vivid blue-green circle appeared next to Altera's palms, spun around before disappearing. Erza disregarded in, her final mistake. " _Tidal claws!_ "

Tidal claws, an attack that did not have piercing effect like _Sea Dragon Claws_ , but it instead created a wave of magic that sent opponent(s) flying with the shock created, and that is what exactly happened. Water gathered around Altera's hand, one that was now formed to resemble a beasts claw and the hand moved. The sword wasn't enough to block the blue wave of energy and Erza was sent flying backwards. With a cling, the plain sword landed next to the armored girl.

"Done already?"

"No!" The red-head picked her sword and attacked again. With joy and constant cheering of the Fairy Tail guild members, the two girls began to exchange blows. Erza still lost though. Altera had to praise her silently, the girl was very talented if she could archive such skill in a such short time. In time, she would be very, very dangerous. If she would start training at the same age as her, Erza would be Altera's equal.

"YOU!"

Altera spun around and delivered a kick to the yelling boy. Hey eyes registered a flash of pink before her foot connected. The boy had the luck of hitting a number of barrels.

"Do not destroy things!"

"Hey what was that for?"

Altera once again ignored the older man, now focused onto the pink boy. "Me and Erza-san were having a battle and you just throw yourself at me and yell, from the back none the less."

"I only wanted to ask where is Igneel!"

Altera stopped when she heard the name. Of course she had heard of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, Leviathan spoke about him on several occasions. The 'big bad-ass' he was called, it was hard not to listen. For a Sea Dragon to give his respect like that to someone, it was extremely rare. "You... you are Igneels kid?"

"Yeah! Do you know where is he?! Tell me! You are a dragon slayer, right?"

The word 'Dragon Slayer' now traveled from mouth to mouth, people stepped back. Altera frowned. Was he also left behind by his parent?

She turned around and helped Erza up. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Are you listening to me?!"

The boy needed a manner check, though a missing parent was a good excuse why he would act like that. Altera herself was not that pleasant to be around when some sailors ridiculed her and her father. The boy had this strange color of hair. Pink. Though in this case it looked lore like a shade of light red, it wasn't that ridiculous. Could have been like vivid pink. Or some other horrible, eye-gorging shade.

Slitted eyes like hers, a smell of fire carried itself around him. Well, if fire (not smoke) could smell, it would smell like him.

"What is your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Altera D Wonderland. Sea Dragon Slayer and daughter of Leviathan the Sea Dragon."

"Levi..."

"My father disappeared four years ago, I haven't seen him since, you are not the only one in search of his parent Dragneel."

For the first time, possible since morning, the surroundings became silent, the Igneels kid looked down, looking as if he regretted his outburst.

"Erza! I am looking forward to more fights with you, you are really something. Bye!"

Altera turned around and left the area, hoping to escape the awkward moment.

* * *

 **Aaand a wrap. This was also written a while ago, Fairy Tail is sooo hard to write, the feel that the show has is hard to recreate. Before anyone asks, the D in the name doesn't have any other function apart from making Altera's name sound cooler, a reference to One Piece. I passed my tests (yay!) and later this week I will be going on a holiday with my entire family plus some more. Looking forward to that... though I will be the only one without a boyfriend/husband. Sigh... forever alone.**


	14. Unnatural

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple words that I wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Unnatural**

Homura Kaname listened to the angered voices of people around her, frown plastered on her face. While the sight was beautiful in a way, that did not change the fact that she was being ignored, even though it was unintentional. She waited for this moment... for years and years, but she expected far more satisfaction than _this_. Yes, it felt good, but not as good as she imagined. Homura felt more annoyance than pleasure.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

She flinched and let her hand move to her right ear. Lily screeched like a banshee, her almost fifteen year old son wailed in her arms like a five year old, James and Sirius argued with the aged headmaster. To add to the cacophony, numerous devices around the room were making loud odd sounds. This was the day that Homura will drop the big bomb, ditch this society, pack her things and go live with her surrogate grandfather, newly found awesome big sister and a few more, completely out of the reach from these people.

"OUR SON LOST HIS CHILDHOOD! HE HAD TO WORK HARD EVERY DAY, BEAR WITH EVERYTHNG, DAY BY DAY AND IT IS YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT?! ANSWER ME!"

Even though this screech was louder than the one before, Homura was somewhat grateful, even the devices seemed to take the hint and became silent, everyone was now silent, including the portraits and stared at the enraged mother. When nobody answered her, unfortunately, she began to rant _again_. It was only after her husband exchanged a few words with her that she calmed down, but even that did not stop her from glaring.

What happened: Earlier this day, Harold Potter got into a very dangerous situation (he was kidnapped) in which they found out that he was not the one that Tommy-boy hated and wanted to murder horribly. Well, murder horribly as more horribly than anyone else. That homicidal, insane maniac. It came out that it was the other baby that he was scared of (not that he would ever admit it) and wanted really dead. Since it was Homura, previously known by a different name, who was the other baby, her presence in this mess was requested. The fact that she saved the ass of this brat could also be the reason. Damn Zelretch just had to dump her, Medea and Enkidu there. Since she was already there, she did what she could, so did her servants. Sadly, even though Tommy's new body was no longer in a condition to function properly due to Medea's beam spam, his soul still managed to get away in the chaos. But good news is that most of his forces were destroyed in a crumb stop battle against Enkidu and her.

Talk about an epic fail. Tommy must have been preparing this for a _loooong_ time. Even as they talked, Aurors were removing the bodies of the deceased Death Eaters, those that were still alive were being quickly shipped to Azkaban.

At this moment, Enkidu was hiding in Homura's pocket, pretending to be a tiny little cute mouse, Medea stood by her chair, hand on her shoulder in a defensive gesture.

"I deeply apologize..." Lily kept glaring, Medea in return glared at Lily's back. Not that she mentioned, too preoccupied by the man. "But now, now we must do everything in our power to prepare Harriet for her role."

In other words, now that it appears that she is more than their regular child, they will love her while forcing her do their dirty work. Medea cleared her throat, the beautiful Greek woman immediately captured their attention, the realization that they were not alone made them look embarrassed, in Lily's case blush slightly but the rage from before quickly made the embarrassment go away. Nobody in the room did not know what to make of the odd woman, to outsiders simply known as 'Caster'. Lily did not like her, and the feeling was mutual. Medea did not like her either. Still, Lily put her red-eyes son down and stood up a bit sternly. "I must thank you for protecting my son."

"There is no need to thank me, I merely followed this child, protecting it from harm." When Medea inclined towards Homura, their eyes widened for a moment. They totally forgot about her. Again. "Something seemingly impossible for you to do Lady Potter." There was so much sarcasm in that voice, it was no wonder that Lily's face went bright red with more embarrassment, but then it turned even redder, this time due to rage.

"What _exactly_ are you trying to imply?"

"Oh pardon me." Medea covered her mouth, pretending to be actually sorry, but her eyes told everyone something different. She did not regret the insult at all.

"I am a good mother, nobody could have known that this would happen!"

"Lady Caster, Lily is right. Even smarter and far more experienced wizards were tricked by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore stepped in, sending her an unhappy and a tired look. "What happened, happened. We must focus on the future, no use to argue now."

"I am not trying to argue, If I was, I would have continued, there are so many things wrong with her words. Though my child here is starting to get rather annoyed by your squabbling."

Using the bond between them Homura send her an image of her with thumbs up. 'Nice one.' Medea was also annoyed, but she was letting others around feel it and the reactions amused her, that made her feel slightly better.

"Your child? You are not her mother, I am. Please remove your hand from my Harriet, and I forbid you to touch her again." Of course, Medea did not listen, instead her colored lips formed into a light smile. This rejection made the other woman in the room draw a wand and sneer, then she told Medea the same thing again, though this time worded a bit differently. Not that Medea moved. Technically, there is no child by the name of Harriet in the room. Homura used to be called like that but she rejected the name, giving herself a different one. As a birthday present, her gramps took her to a world of games. Odd, very colorful with no conflict what so ever. In that world it was possible to bet anything, literally, and like that she lost the name 'Harriet Potter', on purpose of course. Once Homura got rid of that connection with these people, she won a couple dozen jewels, few libraries, few mounts of gold and a sacred fruit tree. Best day ever.

This time it was Homura who cleared her throat, if this continued, Lily would have tried to hex Medea, while it would not have any effect what so ever, better avoid violence in closed spaces like this. Especially if one of the parties can spam dangerous pink beams of death. "What Caster wanted to say is that you barely noticed my existence until now."

"Do not say such lies girl."

"And that it is impossible to argue with you because you do not even realize your mistake and will not until someone shoves you proof to your face."

James frowned. "Who taught you to talk like this Harriet? You are talking to your mother and father. It was not us." He then glared as Medea, just as the rest. "You dared to corrupt my daughter?"

"Afraid not, she already had such a sharp tongue when I met her almost a year ago."

"And I must correct you that I am an emancipated minor, therefore, you have nothing to say when it comes to my life. And before you ask, I left the family as well."

Utter silence. The moment could have lasted for hours, time seemed to slow down that much while allowing Homura and Medea the sigh before them. Shocked faces, eyes open wide, rejecting to believe what they just heard. They looked at each other again and again, waiting for someone to say something. Almost a patronus memory. Almost.

"This is not something to joke about young girl. You are how old? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"A year, minus one day, older than the weeping boy over there. So I will be turning sixteen soon."

This time, a spell did fly towards Medea, the spell splashed harmlessly against Medea's robes, the owner of those robes disregarded the spell completely, instead stared at the red head. Lily's hair was starting to float due to the magic released, much like in some animated comedies when some female character becomes very angry. Kushina in one Naruto movie might have done something like this. "YOU SHALL NOT JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS! You woman! What have you been telling MY DAUGHTER?! AND YOU! WE SHALL TALK ABOUT THIS ONCE WE GET HOME YOUNG LADY! YOUR BROTHER WAS KIDNAPPED AND LOOK HOW YOU ACT!"

"In case you have forgotten, Lady Potter, I was there as well." This realization made her stop, all rage vanishing in an instant, her hair falling down onto her shoulders as if it died. "Do not be worried, I do not blame you, I have gotten used to such a treatment from your side years ago. Now... here is the deal. I am an apprentice. As the man that took me is lives far away, I will have to move in with him."

"Just because you are an apprentice does not mean that we are not your parents." James walked closer, planning something, only to stop dead in his tracks by the glare that Homura sent him.

"No, but there is an old law that states this: If a child gains apprenticeship with a renowned master, with the agreement of it's parents may become emancipated as soon as it turns fourteen years of age." She sighed. "This is not exactly how it is written in the law books, it is a bit longer there but this is the summary. Since you focused all your attention on your son, It was not hard to slip you the forms."

"You did what?!"

An another outrage. This time James was not stopped by a mere glare and physically tried to remove Medea, though the attempt only resulted in him being knocked back by the spirit. It was only after Dumbledore made a loud bang that they stopped yelling. Dumbledore looked around the silent room, frowning deeply. Medea almost saw how his brain was working, trying to make most of the situation. Albus Dumbledore was like a chess player and a war general at the same time. Maybe a good man in the past but nowadays? Just like a chess player was not worried to sacrifice a piece, and a war general expected people to die, he had no qualms about killing his own soldiers. Homura knew well that he was planning to either turn her into a brood made or remove her completely or transfer her magic. In war, looses were expected, that was understandable, but planning this with a child? And the headmaster was planing this for years, even before Homura could walk and talk properly. And never she saw any remorse in his eyes. "I take it that you are her master, Lady Caster?"

"No. You are wrong to assume that Mr Dumbledore. While I am able to teach her many things, Homura needs someone different If she wants to fully expand her potential. And there is only one known man which can help her."

"What Caster says is that I have talent for a very unique branch of magic known as the Heaven's Feel."

"Heaven's Feel?" He inquired.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you? You old fool."

" _Harriet!_ "

"There is no 'Harriet' in this room, just as you do not have a second child. By the way I hope that you will not have an another one, you would neglect it like you neglected me." When calling their titles once more, it led to further anger. Denial was strong with them. Just how long does Zelretch plan to wait? Homura wants to go home already! Ignoring the rest, she looked down at her watch. Few minutes before midnight. Judging by what she knows about the old vamp, he wants to see some entertainment, aka she needs to break it to these fools that they were not as nice to her as they think.

"What do you mean that there is no 'Harriet'? That is the name we gave you! The nerve you have! You renamed yourself?!"

"We shall have a long talk once we get home!"

All the sound in the room ceased to exist, a Boundary Field came to existence, courtesy of Medea, who seemed to take the hint as well. The two witches looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "First of all, you were not caring parents, if you were, you would have mentioned that I have already moved out when I turned thirteen. If you want proof, just check your memories and photo albums and compare how you treated me and your spoiled son over there." Homura flicked her finger towards the youngest one in the room. "Next, I purposely received a different name and lost the name 'Harriet Potter' in a game that included a magical oath, therefor, I am no longer called such. Lastly, my Master will pick me up soon and take me away. Do not bother searching for me, I will be out of your reach, nor do expect me to return and save your asses, I gave up on this country."

The Potters tried to protest... only that they found out that they could not. They could not talk, nor move. All that was possible was to stare before them. "So... once my master wakes up and takes us away from here, I will likely never return here. Good riddance. If only he would hurry up, I want to get some sleep already." Dumbledore who was also in the same position as the two so called parents, his eyes were rolling around, trying to find the cause of the spell, soon enough his eyes stopped on Medea. The woman's smile became more apparent.

"I wonder how Sakura and Rider are doing." Medea asked.

"I bet 50 galleons that they are trying to seduce Shiro."

"That is a sucker bet and you know it."

"And Shiro is a typical harem protagonist. Girls will fight over the chance to go out with him... wait..."

"That is already happening." The two looked at each other and began laughing. "Though I hope that you will not _chase_ after him as well."

"No need to worry, I would prefer someone more... mature. Shiro is a good boy, but not for me."

And as they chatted, he world around them shifted.

Zelretch pouted from behind his desk due to not being able to see more drama and dismissed them with a single hand. The duo laughed louder.

* * *

 **So sleepy...**

 **This is something that was written a while ago, my head started hurting while I was writing next chapter of Carnival Expedition, so I stopped and thought that I could publish this. I was inspired by an another work that I cannot find for some reason. Doubt that this becomes full story.**

 **Next... for some reason my brain wants me to make a story with semi good Mard Geer, paired with Gril-who-lived (wrong boy who lived plot twist, not abused but forgotten** **unintentionally** **). I have believable way that I could change Mard not to be so hateful towards people, though the way would make it questionable if it is even the same being. Next if I paired Mard with someone, he would likely expect her to be really strong to match his standards, while there are some strong things in HP verse, I do not see any real challenge there for Mard alone. I would have to nerf him too much.**

 **Soo... anyone interested can suggest me a verse into wich the two would be thrown.**

 **My girl char (when the difference between original Harry Potter and the one in fanfic is too great, I prefer to think of them as OCs or different characters all together) would be inspired by Void Pr** **i** **ncess (dark magician, made a contract with Demon God) and Elemental Master (uses fire, ice, lightning...) from Elsword. This will likely be only a one shot, but I would be interested in a full story.**

 **Some bashing.**

 **Not too much focus on the Wrong-child-who-lived, some is good, like a guilty pleasure but too much of it is so boring and not to mention annoying. I really do like the plot twist, quite obvious, but... yeah. Many of the scenes when the kid is called to parents so they could 'make up and be family again' are too repetitive, and the rambling when they correct what sort of horrible parents they are is a pain to read. That is why I prefer more mature kids who wont even bother correcting them, knowing that they would only argue. And they have better things to do than to argue with them. Kinda like I wrote it. Most of the rambling was done by parents, my main did not bother correcting them, she merely stated the facts and left it up to them to deal with it and did not care anymore.**

 **Haha! Zelretch was disappointed because he did not get to see much!**

 **This is at least what I wrote four days ago...**

* * *

 **Just as I was about to publish this, my hard disc decided to say bye bye and the pc crashed. Luckily, no files were lost. At least I got to play Grand Order. Managed to roll EMIYA pretty much at the first try :D**


	15. Tales of a wandering Light Lady

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple words that I wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Tales of a wandering Light Lady**

Prologue

It all happened suddenly, one moment she was siting behind her computer, the next she was, to say it bluntly, she was falling. Well, it was Samhain so something crazy was expected to happen. Or at the very least, crazy things were expected to happen in books or other fictional stories. All Hallow's Eve, Halloween, Samhain, All Saints... the day was so convenient to use in literature. Like Harry Potter. If the poor boy was real, she would say that among the souls that escaped from the underworld, Death itself came along and tormented him because of the Death Cloak thing.

Lucy knows that in the books it was rather heavily hinted that the three siblings, Peverells, created the items on their own, but it was never outright stated.

Oh, and fan-fiction writers tend to like the concept of Master of Death.

Back to what was originally happening.

Lucy hit the ground, rather hard, hard enough to see stars, knock over a couple of things, which fell over with a noise, loud enough to wake up the dead and end up is a rather uncomfortable position. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Soon enough, several voices could be heard, several steps were coming closer. The room which was previously dark was flooded with light as the door was swung open. Lucy moved around, hoping to stand up and possibly figure out what just happened. She never got drunk before, or took drugs or anything of similar nature. Heck, she couldn't even stand cigarette smoke! But now... her brain linked her lack of knowledge to _how she got there_ to stories of her high school classmates which they told at school sometimes, and their line 'see ya tomorrow' before they pretty much threw the first glass of vodka or something into them.

If she somehow got into drinking, than she damn deserves what will happen to her! It is alright to drink from some to time but she never wants to get drunk enough to start spitting nonsense or do something crazy... or loose a good chunk of her memories.

Lucy grabbed her head, yelped a bit as she cut her hand and realized that she is in what could be described as armory. Of swords. Not just the blunt bendable things used in theaters, but sharp killing weapons. Needless to say, she was more than disturbed. She did not get a chance to recover from her panicked state, because because she was yelled at. The almost woman looked up dumbly at the man standing in the doorway. Is there some carnival going on? She could not see the man's features that well, but she could see well enough to know that he is wearing armor. A shiny armor, on feet, on torso, on arms and even a helmet.

The man yelled again, _pulled_ out a _sword_ of his own and _pointed it at her_. Of course, her first reaction to that was to yelp in fright and try to move as far away as possible, right on top of the swords. And she cut herself some more. What followed next was like something from a movie. The man grabbed her hair, pulled her out from the dark and roughly threw her against the stone floor. Though before she could stand up, a foot pushed her against the floor once more. "P-please! Stop it!" If the guy wants to rob her he is in a bad place, last time she checked she is nearly broke! Of and her family did not really care that much bout her, at least not beyond making them look good. Most certainly, they would not waste money on her if he would try that!

Or... let's not even think of the other opinion.

"I don't have much to give you! So please let me go!"

The man said something more, then became silent as if expecting a response.

"S-sorry. I don't speak whatever language you are using." A pause. Something touched her hair and then she felt something extra on her head. To be specific, the cold metal of the sword touched something that shouldn't be there. Upon first examination, if those anime ears could be real, they would feel like this. She needs to find a mirror. After she runs away from this creep of course. Pledging him to release her would likely be as effective as using peas to destroy a fortress wall. She knew that from experience, besides she already did it and it did not work now did it? In fact something told her that she might as well call him the ugliest things in the world and he would not understand her a thing. A crazy idea popped into her head, telling her to do exactly that but fear smashed that though almost instantly. She had no idea why some people considered that funny when in foreign countries!

The foot was removed from her back. More voices could be heard. A bit hesitantly, she turned around so she could see more than the floor. An another extra limb could be felt. In this case what was without a doubt a tail. And really. After a short glance down, she could see a dark blue scaly thing. And that was not all, no it was not.

Just how on earth did she get into these grabs! Worst of all, she recognized tha attire damn well. After all, she spent days looking at it's pixelated form!

If this is some weird dream, she wants to wake up. Pronto.

Unfortunately, Lucy did not have the time to slap herself when the man, now accompanied by another two looked at her sitting form and she looked at them with wide scared eyes. The original one barked something and reached out to her, other crossed his arms and watched with hard eyes and the last one pulled out a sword. Lucy's eyes widened. If she would start running now, would she be able to get away? They came closer.

Screw it.

Lucy stood up in a record time, turned around and just ran. Surprisingly she did good, despite the long robe she wore! It could be only the adrenaline though. Still, the people behind her did not like her decision to scram and ran after her, their metal attire making nose as it moved. She shouldn't have turned around. Now swearing like a sailor, she ran even faster. She kinda hoped that they do not know the f word, a part of her mind hoped. She made a couple of turns, ended up being completely lost, then tripped over on something was was not there, or her clothes, fell over and cried in pain yet again. An arrow bounced off the ground, right next to her head. This, this was officially the closest encounter she had with death now, surpassing the one from three years ago, when a car nearly ran over her.

These people are willing to kill.

Whatever was happening, these people were willing to kill her if she will not comply. The soldiers, much more of them came closer. The air hummed and cracked. All Lucy could do was to stand up and look around before they were almost on top of her. Something appeared in her hand, long and black. Screaming for them to go away, she did what instincts told her and smashed one of the ends of the long thing into the ground. The effect was... amazing. In a way. The ground cracked, dust rose, light filled the area, so bright that it was impossible to see anything else. The place was just... white. Whiter than freshest fallen snow. Once the light was gone, Lucy and everyone else that was still conscious could see the effects of whatever she did.

The ground was destroyed, completely, long cracks spread from the place where the long thing impacted, filling out almost the entire corridor, some tapestries that were around were all torn up and the _knights_ that were after her, most of them lied down on the ground. Hopefully not dead. No they are not. An instinct inside her head told her that they are still alive. Shocked, unconscious but alive. There were only two which were still conscious. One of them, the original one whom dragged her out from that armory and someone whom looked slightly familiar. But by any chance, no matter how much she tried, she could figure out where. His armor was fancier than that of the rest, the cloak on his back added to the feel that he is more important than the rest.

Bishonen much. Fangirls would squeal at the sight of his face. It then hit her: He kinda looks like Prototype Saber, aka Saver from Nasuverse. Wait... wasn't there an another servant modeled after him? Something with Knight of Sun. Gawain was it?

Lucy did not get a chance to rest nor run away. The Gawain/Saver look alike moved closer, his long sword in his hand. Lucy held up her own weapon, finally getting a good look at it. Well... fuck. It is a black staff, a sky blue sparkling jewel at the top. Once again, she knew this thing. Or at least the pixelated version of it. A gift from a friend. "What the hell?" The armor clinked, Lucy took her eyes off the scepter and looked at the knight. She moved back, ready to bash the thing against his head should he get close. Good thing he does not know that she has absolutely no idea how she did it!

He stepped forward, she moved backwards. "P-please." For a moment he stopped advancing, looked straight into her face. Perhaps then he saw her fear. "I-i really do not know what is going on... I am sorry for h-hurting them!" The man frowned and stepped forward again. He said something as well, but all she could do was to look back, having no idea what he just said. He said something again and frowned.

A shadow moved, from behind him jumped out the other man, roaring like a beast he attacked. Lucy's eyes snapped shut. When she opened them, she found herself blocking the sword with her own weapon. Quite easily at that. The soldier was doing whatever he could to overpower her, but failed to do so. Oh, she felt the pressure, but it would be easy to push him away!

Alright then...

Trickster Online.

Or at least that is how she knows the outfit, the staff, the tail. It is a game, made by Koreans (probably), an MMO, the first MMO that Lucy ever played and always had to come back to it, even after the official servers shut down and was forced to find a private one. In the game, there are several selectable pre-made characters, and each of them is said to be like... descendant from the original tricksters, beings with animal features and capabilities above regular people.

Her choice of character: Dragon, magic class, Light Lord, actually Priest but it always felt weird to call it priest. She preferred Light Lord, in her case Light Lady. For obvious reasons.

There was more into the game, but not now. What matters is what she, not only she is stuck in some medieval castle like place, she also seemingly became her own character from a game! Complete with equips! That is if she assumes that she has got the rest as well!

Erm... first thing to do! Her char has got crappy physical attack and defenses, but at higher levels it still matched weaker/ lower level players. Perhaps that is why she was blocking him. Next... her magic and senses were put to max... spells! She needs to use spells! She obviously did something before! Now what useful spells were there! Don't dragons have some chain like spell that is completely useless in PvE? Did she even learn it? She doubted it...

The man swore, fancy knight from behind him yelled something. Anger and utter hate marred the man's features to a point she was utterly terrified. Now is not that time to think, it is time to act, and perhaps get out of here. Lucy spun the staff, letting instincts overtake her, the sword flew out of his hand, landed somewhere with a loud clank and the man fell backwards on his butt. Almost like a little kid. Lucy did not laugh at the sight, she only stepped back, ready to defend herself again. Though her hands were visibly shaking now.

The man roared again and lunged himself at her, fingers almost like claws of some wild beast. Even his face, it resembled a wild beast. Lucy rose her hand, a magic circle appeared under her. " _Mana Web!_ " the magic molded and formed into something, a light blue, spider like web came into existence and lunged itself at him, wrapping itself around him. The man fell over and started screaming bloody murder. In game, this is now what _Mana Web_ did! It only slowed monsters down! More movement. The fancy knight was now attacking.

Barrier! She needs a barrier! Oh, she managed to set up a barrier in time, but not the one she wanted. The punch connected with her cheek and send her flying, it was only sheer luck that the staff was still in her hand when she stopped skidding across the ground!

 _Light Shield._ A nice defensive spell that rises defenses by a percentage. Perhaps the only reason why was she still conscious. She wanted SoH, the Shield of Heaven, pretty much the strongest defensive spell in the game that made the user near invincible on the battlefield! Oh, please! Let her wake up! Believing her to be out, the fancy knight was taking his time, pulling out his friend from the web. As quietly as possible, she rose up. Too bad. Her plan to sneak away failed. Looking like a drunk, she was forced to lean against one of the walls, the fancy knight already looking her way. If she could guess what he was saying, she would think that he is ordering the angry one to leave.

A bit grudgingly, he listened and left. Using the staff, she leaned against it. Fancy knight started moving towards her. Like before, she started moving back.

And then... he put away his sword. Still feeling her cheek ache, she did not do the same, she would be insane if she would! He asked a question, trying to be friendly, or at least look friendly. Like before, she only stared. " _Gawain._ " He had to said it twice before she understood what he is saying. Gawain. She repeated after him. He nodded. His fingers were then pointed at her. A primitive way to ask her name. Gawain. One of the Knights of the Round table. Oh no. No, no no no nono! The last thing she needs is to be stuck in dark ages! Or whenever the Arthurian Legend had happened!

"L-Lucy." She repeated with a shaking voice.

" _Lux?_ " That was a latin word for light. The name Lucy was somehow created from that word if she could remember.

"Lucy."

Seeing that he is unlikely to attack her again (and still having no idea how she summoned the staff), she pulled her weapon to her chest and held it like a teddy bear. The man came close enough to touch her, all he had to do was extend his hand. Naturally, she was not going to allow him to do that. When he tried to take her staff, she moved away, looking like him with so much fright, it was clear that she still remembered his punch from before. A circle appeared under her, a different one from before. Gawain jumped away as fast as he could, weapon out again, though no attack came. Instead, Lucy was surrounded by light, rings of light.

Finally, she managed to do that. But how long is the spell going to last? Even in the game, the spell did not last that long. The knight said some sentence with her name in it, then sighed.

Armor clinging and steps echoing across the corridors. More people were coming, though before she could spot them... they movement stopped. Something caused them to halt. Gawain once again came closer, trying to look comforting. Lucy kept moving back until her back reached the wall, Gawain himself reached out, trying to take a staff from her hand, only to be stopped by the barrier. He frowned. She had no idea if he is pushing or not, she did not feel a thing, and is what mattered. She would have asked him to leave her ago, though after she pretty much wrecked this wide corridor, took out a bunch of men, it was doubtful that they would do so.

This only a dream.

Yes it is a dream.

She always told herself that if she would get a choice to become a mage, she would want to be like a light dragon. Healing spells, those were always good in life, barriers, those were good as well, there are bad people everywhere. Light dragons had some offense, not as good as other classes but who on Earth needs to really wreck things in modern society on such a level? Nobody! Even in a case when one gets attacked, in _modern_ society, there are cases when the attacked one looses before the court, because _he was provoking_ the other guy. There are many sad cases.

Lucy will just close her eyes and wait for her to wake up. It usually is quite easy to do so once person realizes that he is snoozing in his/hers bed. She moved down, curled into a ball and waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

There were steps, voices, discussing something, her name could be heard. The sound of clothes moving. Not armor.

Anytime soon please.

It seemed that someone sat down before her. She ignored him/her. Though soon she was reassured that it is him, a man of some sort not wearing armor. Probably a man, his voice was plain childish. " _Lucy. Luuucy. Lucy..._ " Someone called someone else, the man sitting there pouted and probably send him away with a 'shoo' sound. A bit slowly, she rose her head. Nope, still not awake. Though it was amazing what her mind was capable producing. Lucy damn recognized this guy at first sight. Myrddin Emrys, also known as Merlin. The Nasuverse version she oh so much loved. And felt like laughing whenever she laid her eyes on his picture.

White _fabulous_ hair, accompanied by that _fabulous_ face, white robes and even a staff of his own to his side. Needless to say, some of the fear left and Lucy felt like laughing when he smiled. Those _fabulous_ sparks around his face could be purely her imagination but it still felt like some anime parody.

The fear came back full force when his hand moved. One his hand touched the SoH and the shield... fell apart with a shattering sound. Almost like when a glass breaks. Lucy was defenseless once more, realizing this, an another frightened yelp came out of her throat. She was expecting to be assaulted, ambushed beaten up and everything else, so she closed her eyes but nothing had happened, at all. Tentatively, her eyes reopened. " _Lucy._ " Merlin moved closer, looking almost like some kid on too much sugar, smiled widely and tapped her head. Then he continued by making her hair look even worse than it was before. Is he enjoying this?

He talked and talked and talked... for some reason, Gawain and a number of soldiers coughed and looked at each other with embarrassment. Merlin looked at them and started laughing before telling them something. The men looked even more so. One a thumb was flung their way, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. She still had no idea what is he talking about, it kind of seemed that he is changing languages, once he surely changed them. She did not know how to speak Latin, but she recognized it. Guess he was trying to figure out her language. "English."

"Russian? Japanese?"

Nope, nothing. Well, the nasu version of Merlin was said to be really childish, if not outright idiotic at times. He would not hurt her, right? When he reached out his hand, a bit reluctantly, she gave him the staff. He held it for a while, observing it. Trying to say that she wants it back, she put one of her hands on it and gave him the bravest look she could muster. In game, this staff was a gift from a friend. Regardless of not if it is the same one, she wants it back. He seemed to get the message and she let it go. It would be stupid of them if they let her carry the thing.

Merlin helped her stand up, still holding her hand, he started leading her through the corridors, almost as if she were a little child.

* * *

About a nine or so hour ago, Myrddin sensed something. At first it was nothing big but it was _something._ Almost as if something had arrived. Naturally, he went out to check what it was, then the soldiers appeared and he knew that there was trouble. No fun today... damn. Seems like he is stuck dealing with matters that the kiddies around here couldn't handle themselves, despite being tough men as they claimed. Inside, he sighed. And he was so looking forward to... you know what? Never mind. This might turn out to be interesting. And sure it did. He felt the magic signature half a Camelot away, it was potent, very much so, that is why when the little figure curled in a corner came to his sight, he was surprised. Fear was in the air, most of it coming of from her, yes her. From some odd reason, these men, including Gawain couldn't recognize a woman, even if she punched them to face.

Considering the cracks in ground a bit further, something like that might have happened. He felt that. So much raw and untamed power.

Her name was Lucy, it sounded kinda like lux. Unusual name, for someone that does not come from around here, not unexpected. Though it begged a question, or at least a couple: Who is she? How did she get here? Where does he come from? And so on...

Trying to get the unpleasant smell of fear from his nose, he sat down before her and started calling her name. She had a pretty face for sure, eyes glittering with moisture. There was recognition in her eyes, so she couldn't have been from that far away, but there was also disbelief he could not place or explain. Yea, yea... he was pretty much the second in charge in here, Camelot, blah, blah, blah... it could be explained like that, though something told him that that was not the case. Anyway, the girl likely knows where she is now if she did not know that before. After a while of chatting, he made her relaxed (not that she understood what he said), he tried several languages, nothing worked, towards the end, she smiled a little.

Now the said girl was snoozing in his quarters, it took him a good while and a nice chunk of effort to make her sleepy enough for her to start closing her eyes.

Nope, he was not happy with Gawain that he punched her. It was understandable, he did not know what sort of spell she casted (it turned out to be a harmless restraining spell), but he still did not like it. He could have killed her. Plus the panic was caused by a man that was under him, Myrddin told him before that a man like that shouldn't be here. Did he listen to him? Nooo! It was a good thing that she did not really hurt anyone while trying to defend herself! Just the Mystic Code in her had is powerful enough to level a decent sized building! Who knows what could have happened!

Aside from his angry rambling, Lucy certainly looked cute while sleeping.

And she no longer looked like she was about to cry. That was a definite plus in his eyes. His familiar Fou was snoozing there with her, Myrddin felt a little betrayed when the little canine like creature hopped into her arms instead of his, but it only proved the fact that she was not dangerous. At least not when feeling safe.

Knock, knock.

"She is asleep Gawain." The door opened and the blond by that name walked in, frowning slightly. "No, I will not tell you how I knew it was you."

"I was not going to ask that." Gawain was in the front, unable to see her in his large quarters, still he was looking around in case he would see her, when he did not, he frowned even further. "Myrddin, have you found out anything about her?"

"Apart from the fact that she is a scared little girl with no idea how she even got there?"

Gawain's hands clenched into fists, armor clanked. Myrddin took note of the action but payed no further attention, instead he turned around and walked into the back where the intruder slept. "She could be ..."

"A danger? Yes. Even the smallest of animals can be dangerous when pushed into a corner, that is what exactly happened today, Sir."

"The woman needs to be put into the cells and interrogated! And how are you going to explain the things on her head?"

"Like I sad, she knows nothing. And with that attitude, you will not go far either." The entire talk took quite a while, but it was about the same, over and over again. Hand her over. She is a danger. It could be a plot by some enemy, but Myrddin stood firmly behind his decision. "I will keep here here." In the end, Gawain angrily strode out of the room.

Sigh.

The guy has some issues. He is a very, very loyal fellow, but there are some issues with him.

It would not be a good idea to keep a mage like her in the gentle treatment of jailors, it could cause her magic to do less than good things to this castle. Like blowing it up for example. Better to observe her while she is relaxed and then decide what to do further. Earlier, he dove into her mind, using the little gift he has and oh my... he couldn't be more surprised. Land with no magic? Far future? Such wonders achieved through science! People actually managed to get to the moon, several decades before this girl was even born! It was no wonder that she she suddenly appeared here with powers she thought not possible, she thought that it is only a bad dream. Truth to be told, even now she still thought that when she wakes up, she will be back at home, continuing in her daily routine, which wasn't that exciting to be honest. Poor thing. Myrddin gently touched her head, making her squirm a little, not used to physical contact.

Even with all that knowledge, it was still unclear why is she here, only something immensely powerful would be able to bestow someone with powers at her disposal, not to mention sending her across time and space. Even with all the powers as his disposal, it would be impossible to send her home, all that can be done is to help her settle in new life, and hope that whatever power took her here will one day take her back. Or to prepare her in case she would want to set out and travel, and to find way home, which she doubted she would do. She would have to preform a miracle, and if her memories are accurate, there isn't anyone really waiting for her. Her closest friends are two large dogs that guard her house.

* * *

 **A quick plot bunny, though of it while I was visiting my grandma. Originaly started as a self insert but it would feel weird to write about myself so I decided with some OC with sad past. If I will ever continue this, will turn into a multicrossover, my OC going from world to world.**

 **Few people probably recognize Trickster Online, the first MMO I myself have ever played, even years later, I still love it, found a private server just so I could continue playing it!**

 **RIP TO official servers.**

 **I hope to finish CE soon.**

 **Oh, and my char is obviously forced into her gameplay character, a Dragon priest (light mage, healer). Might give her spells of other mage class from that game later on, which would be either Dark spells (not likely) or elemental magic (fire, lightning, earth, wind, water). To know what I have in mind, the Trickster Wiki is still up, someone interested can look it up. Or some videos on Youtube.**


End file.
